Revenge of the Mentors
by x-eleven
Summary: After the Mentors help save the Wizarding World, Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse has a strange way of showing his gratitude. Do the Mentors get their partners back? Does the Minister get what's coming to him?
1. Prologue

**Revenge of the Mentors  
**

**Prologue**

It was another Saturday morning. Jadin lay on his bed, digivice in hand. The LCD screen flashed a message to which he'd grown wearily accustomed to seeing: "Connection Denied".

"Impmon, aren't you _ever_ coming back?", he asked his ceiling.

"Jadin, I thought you'd gotten over Impmon?", it was Dirk, his father.

"Just checkin' something out, that's all".

"Well, come out: you have a guest".

"Who?", Jadin wasn't expecting anyone.

"A girl - a really pretty girl".

Jadin was up instantly, checked his breathe, slicked back his hair. As he entered the main living area, he saw that his Dad wasn't exaggerating. He searched his memory: he was certain that he'd never seen her at his school. Someone from a local store? That wasn't it. Someone from back home? There was one girl, close, but not her either.

"I'm Jadin... you asked to see me? I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage here... damn this is embarrassing..."

She extended a hand: "I'm Hermione Granger. We have a lot to talk about".

Mercifully, Dirk and Jadin's mother Cecilia intervened: "Your mother and I are going out for a bit". This bought Jadin time to think of something before he made a complete ass of himself.

"I was just gonna get some iced tea, care for some?", he asked.

"Please", Hermione replied.

Jadin went to the kitchenette to fetch two tumblers, and ice. "Hermione", he thought to himself, "a proper English name". However, the only "Grainger" he was familiar with was the catalog of that industrial supply outfit that sold to commercial accounts only. As he was pouring the tea from the pitcher kept in the 'fridge, he decided honesty was the best policy.

He placed two coasters on the table, and set the glass before Hermione, before sitting across the table from her.

"I don't exactly consider myself a ladykiller, and I've had a pretty girl or two pursue me, but usually that happened _after_ we'd met somehow. I would remember if I'd ever met someone like you. How do you know my name, or that I live here?"

She took a sip before setting the glass on the coaster: "There are some things you need to know, and that you will probably find unbelievable. All I ask is that you hear me out. As for getting your address, I got it from my folks who knew your folks quite well".

"They never mentioned knowing anyone named 'Granger'. I don't know who put you up to this, but it's not the least bit funny".

"And it's not a joke, Jadin. I know quite a bit about you, and I can prove it".

"Go on", he was trying to decide which one of his classmates was trying to prank him.

"Well, I know you are one of a select group who called themselves the 'Digimon Mentors', your partner was Impmon, his Champion form is Kyuubimon". Jadin wondered if Hermione had been a Mentor before the digimon left.

"You partnered when you were fourteen; it was an afternoon after school, and your scientific calculator glowed with a bright white light as it transformed into a digivice. Then your room filled with a thick white smoke. A dark figure walked out of it, and when the 'smoke' cleared, Impmon was there. You took him downstairs, holding his hand, to meet your parents..."

"How could you possibly know that! I never told anyone!"

"You told me that story yourself", Hermione insisted. "Here..." She opened the beaded handbag she carried, and reached far into its nonexistent depths. ("Where are you...?") She pulled out a few sheets of brown paper, and handed the pages to Jadin. The texture was peculiar, the color, sort of brownish, creme, odd looking, the lines thick. He scanned the lines...

"You recognize your own handwriting?"

It was undeniably his, if this were a forgery, but what sort of prank... He could only nod.

Hermione continued: "You wrote that for me because I was interested in the perspective of someone who had experience with non-human intelligences who treated them as equals. Jadin, you don't remember writing that, I can see it in your expression, because they obliviated your memory. Everything you think you remember from a few days after your arrival from America till now are false memories. I know it's a lot to take in, but you once told me that the best way is to come straight out with it, and I don't know any better way to tell you".

Jadin sat there, head swimming. How could everything he remembered be so thoroughly falsified? Who would go to such lengths for a practical joke? Who would have any stake in selling him such a cock and bull story, using a pretty, strange girl he knew he'd never met? Some government plot? Did it have anything to do with his having been a Mentor? Yet still... would MI-6 do such a thing? Why not use someone he knew and trusted? Why not just ask? He would tell them whatever they wanted to know, after all, digimon are pretty much harmless.

"I need to show you something", he excused himself. He returned to his bedroom to retrieve his digivice. He sat next to Hermione. "I keep getting this strange message...", he clicked on the menu item, bringing it up.

"Do you remember entering me?" it read.

"It asks that every Saturday", he showed her the long line of "NO", and the few "YES" replies. "The 'NO' answers started about that time last spring, the big storm. I was pretty upset over losing Impmon, and I suppose Mom and Dad missed him more than they let on, but I asked if we could go up there to Dufftown. I don't know, I thought it might have something to do with Impmon's leaving... Everyone said it was a bad storm, but, I dunnow, some things just didn't add up... Saw too much damage near these old ruins that looked more like explosions than just trees blown down".

"Near some old ruins?"

"Yes, why..."

"Did anything else out of the ordinary happen when you were up there?", he wondered why she'd ask that.

"No", he began... "There was this one... I coulda swore I saw something rise above the trees, big and black, then drop back out of sight. Mom and Dad said they didn't see anything, but how could they miss it? We were all looking in the same direction?"

"Where were you?", she asked.

"Off the side of the road, overlooking the ruins".

"I see", she replied. "To some, that is known as the 'Forbidden Forest', and you weren't imagining it. What you saw was probably a thestral..."

"A _what_?"

"Head of a dorugremon, without the blade, wings of a devidramon, and the body of an emaciated horse", Hermione replied.

"Strange way of putting it... You're a Mentor? Who was your partner?" Hermione seemed to know her digimon, and it was the only thing he could think of that would explain what was happening here.

"That's how _you_ described them. There's about a hundred thestrals living in that forest, and you used to get along with them really well. And, no, I'm not a Mentor, though I did have an association with Dorugamon, but not a full partnership, no digivice".

"How did I know you were gonna say that?", Jadin asked himself, more than Hermione.

"Does 'Grimmauld Place' mean anything to you?", she asked.

Jadin took a big gulp of iced tea, and immediately felt it coming back up. He barely made it to the bathroom before retching it back up. He gripped the edge of the basin tightly trying to control the shaking. He splashed water over his face.

"You OK?", Hermione asked.

"No, I am _damn_ well _not_ OK! Just what the _FUCK_ is going on here? How do you know so much? Who is this 'they'?"

"Jadin, I am a witch. Though I can't show you any wand-magic, I can show you this". With that, Hermione set her beaded bag on the table, and proceeded to pull an impossible amount of bric-a-brac from it until the whole table top was covered.

"How..."

"I am a witch, and the handbag is enchanted. You would say that we can warp space-time", Hermione explained.

"Can I see that?", he asked.

"Sure", she handed over the beaded bag. He looked inside, but it didn't look any larger inside than outside. She answered before he could ask: "since you're a muggle, it won't look the least bit out of the ordinary.

"Muggle?"

"That's our term for people like you who don't have any magical abilities. Of course, if you did have such abilities, you would have been invited to attend a wizarding school like Hogwart's, but not in your case, but rather an American magical school", he handed the bag back to her.

"Here's something you might find interesting". She reached all the way to her shoulder into the depths of her bag. She handed him a couple pieces of tarnished silver, it looked like some old tiara. Somehow it broke, and he pieced the two ends together.

"Seems something's written here...", he rubbed off some of the tarnish: "Wit beyond... I guess the next word's... measure?"

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure", she completed the saying. "What you have there is the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and that's the motto of House Ravenclaw"

"What is a 'House Ravenclaw'?", he asked.

"House Ravenclaw at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... You were in House Ravenclaw, and so was Impmon. And you're right, it wasn't a storm. It was a battle..."

"So we _did_ fight digimon..."

"No. Digimon did fight, but you weren't fighting digimon. You were fighting a very powerful, and quite nasty, Dark Wizard who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'. You and the other Mentors and their digimon. Then - I can never get this name right - Z, H, U, Q, I..."

"Zhuqiaomon", he said it for her.

"That's right. Anyway he appeared, and won the battle against Voldemort's forces. He came because you, Impmon, and some friends of ours asked for his help when you went to the Digital World..."

"What the hell have I been doing? What about this Grimmauld Place?"

"You, your parents, and Impmon lived for nearly a year at the house on 12 Grimmauld Place..."

"An old Victorian house?"

"Yes, you do remember bits and pieces?"

"None of it makes any sense. Who were these other Mentors?"

"Their names were: Rita Knowles, Henry Wright, Terry Kaminsky, Yvonne Innis, and Aberforth Dumbledore... I saved these for you. It will explain everything. Again she reached deep into the little bag, pulled out what looked a newspaper. He looked at the title: _The Quibbler_. "I think you'll find _The Quibbler_ most enlightening. I think Luna Lovegood had a thing for you, and her father, Xenophilius, is the publisher".

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because _I_ had a thing for you - a very serious thing, and I still do".

"We were serious?", he asked.

"Very. I have to be going. I'm supposed to be at Hogwart's", Hermione said as she repacked the beaded bag. Jadin handed over the Lost Diadem... "No you can have that, consider it a keep sake. I have something else for you", as she pulled out a book: _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, he looked up. "I used to think he was a great man, a great wizard, until I realized what he was really like. Rita Skeeter was too kind, as far as I'm concerned. Anyway, it has some interesting background, and Dumbledore played a key role in bringing you to our attention, and to Hogwart's".

As she was leaving: "By the way, you might want to check your digivice for something called the 'Marauder's Map', if you didn't delete it, that is".

"Will I see you again?", he asked.

"You can count on it", Hermione replied.

Jadin sat down, unfolded _The Quibbler_. Half the front page was taken up with the headline: "DIGIMON MENTORS FUCKED OVER!". A sub-heading in smaller print: "Minister Thicknesse Disgraces Wizarding World!"

_A Personal Note From the Publisher:_

_Forgive the language, but as I write these words I can barely control my rage. These words will probably land me in Azkaban, but I don't care. There is more honour within those black walls than without these days._

_As you all know by now, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, has been defeated once and for all. The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, has finally fulfilled his destiny. Voldemort lies dead in an unmarked grave where he will never be seen nor heard from ever again._

_Harry Potter would NEVER have succeeded in saving our world, were it not for five courageous young muggles. Their names are: Jadin Weston, Rita Knowles, Henry Wright, Terry Kaminsky, and Yvonne Innis: the Digimon Mentors. Their partner digimon are: Impmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Agumon, and Hawkmon. Never forget these names. They risked their lives to save our world. They did so of their own accord. Jadin arranged the alliance with Lord Zhuqiaomon that smashed Voldemort's army of Death Eaters, renegade centaurs, mountain trolls, and giants. If they had not come, Hogwart's would have fallen within an hour of Voldemort's assault, if not sooner._

_How did Minister Thicknesse show his gratitude, and as the Minister of Magic, the representative of all magi of the UK? He ordered them taken to Azkaban and their memories obliviated! As a further consequence, the Mentors lost the digimon partners who had become integral parts of their lives. (Lord Azulongmon's decree inside) They have NO IDEA why that happened._

_I thought ex-Minister Fudge was a disgrace, as faithful readers are no doubt well aware. Ex-Minister Scrimgeour preferred playing political games and burnishing his image instead of taking decisive action. I thought they were bad enough, but at least they harmed no one but themselves, and nothing but their careers. Minister Thicknesse has out done them all in INFAMY, and blackened forever the reputations of each and every one of us. But what does he care? They were just a handful of filthy muggles, weren't they? Voldemort would heartily agree._

_Has the price of hiding our identities behind a veil of ignorance become too high? I say it has!_

_DOWN WITH THE INTERNATIONAL LAW OF SECRECY!_

_DOWN WITH MINISTER THICKNESSE!_

_Signed_

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

Inside the thick edition, he read all about his exploits. There was a description from a Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks, describing in detail their visit to the Digital World, and the audience with Zhuqiaomon. Arthur and Molly Weasley told of how he and Impmon took a house elf named "Kreacher" to the Digital World to escape enslavement. Of Hermione's approval for this, and something she evidently created: The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, known by its acronym: SPEW.

Testimonies of friendship from other names he could not recall, chief amoung these: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, and one he recognized: Hermione Granger. He and Hermione had been quite close, or so they said.

Expressions of pride that Jadin had been in House Ravenclaw from Luna Lovegood, and the faculty head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick. It would seem he had a roommate: Horace Sedgewick. Praise from the Deputy Headmisress, Minerva McGonagall, and head of House Gryffindor. McGonagall described in detail of how he and Kyuubimon had saved the school from more of these Death Eaters, on the occasion of the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. He read that he'd done very well in classes such as Astronomy, something called "Arithmancy", which he didn't even know what that was, Muggle Studies. His only black mark seems to have been in Potions.

Praise from the game keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who talked about how good Jadin and Impmon had been with magical creatures, including the aforementioned thestrals. Gratitude from Ginny Weasley for opening her eyes to see that these creatures have feelings too.

The decree from Azulongmon of the closure of the Frontier, and the recall of all digimon from the Material World. The reason being that it wasn't up to digimon to decide if the Wizarding World would be revealed to those he now understood to be the "muggles".

Next, Jadin turned his attention to his digivice. What could he have hidden in there, he wondered. He clicked through the menu screens, seeing no "Marauder's Map". One of the last items was "MISC", maybe? He saw the listing below the main menu heading, and clicked on it. The holographic display appeared, seeming to hover the digivice:

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map"

This appeared first, a splash screen. Then a floor plan of some sort appeared. There were moving dots with names besides them. Some recognizable as the ones mentioned in _The Quibbler_. So this was Hogwart's? How did this come to be running on his digivice? He couldn't remember. He clicked it off.

A white hot rage swelled inside. These bastards had not only stolen Impmon from him, they stole a _life_. The Mentors' partners, even those who had absolutely nothing to do with it lost theirs as well. The promise of an opening between worlds dashed, for who knows how long? He seethed in silent rage; his parents assumed his date hadn't gone so swell.

As he lay in bed, not sleeping, a plan began to develop...


	2. The Conspirators Gather

**1) The Conspirators Gather**

After the girlfriend he didn't even know he had departed, Jadin turned his attention to the items she'd given him. He read every word of _The Quibbler_, multiple times. Xeno's editorial he committed to memory. So the wizards _didn't_ approve of what their Ministry had done. That was good to know, at least he hadn't wasted his time and efforts to help save a bunch of ingrates from a problem of their own making.

The thick issue described what he and the Mentors had done at Hogwart's, the part they played in bringing down the Dark Lord, it also had accounts of what happened after that battle was won. The departure of the digimon, the show "trials" before the Wizengamot kangaroo court, the orders of Obliviation. Rita Skeeter contributed several pieces, a brief biography of each Mentor, background information concerning Albus Dumbledore and his how he double crossed Jadin and the Mentors. She included interviews of Hogwart's students and faculty of their recollections of the Mentors, and of Jadin's sojourn as a student and member of House Ravenclaw. Also, she wasn't completely above doing a bit of self-promotion of her new book.

He read the _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, and saw that it fit the pattern: Dumbledore was a user, a master con man, a Dark Wizard wannabe. Just the type to say one thing to Jadin's face while sending reports to the Ministry of Magic that said just the opposite. That's what he did, and Jadin had the proof right there in _The Quibbler_. Besides, had not Hermione recommended Rita Skeeter's book?

Still, Jadin wasn't about to be conned a second time. So far, all he had was Hermione's say-so. There was another way... One name mentioned in that newspaper was familiar: "Malfoy". There was a "Malfoy" in his school: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had accompanied Jadin to his apartment for help with his school work. They'd settled around the kitchenette table, as they did at least once every week since the beginning of the term, after Draco had asked if Jadin would help him.

If there was anyone who better fit the saying, "Just fell off the turnip truck", he couldn't imagine to whom it would apply. Draco Malfoy had approached Jadin, introduced himself, and asked for help with school work. The state of his knowledge was abysmal. Jadin wondered how he even qualified for the same grade level. He wondered how Draco knew him, despite Draco's insistence he'd made a random choice.

However, Draco demonstrated right off that his lack of knowledge wasn't due to stupidity. He was a fast learner. Jadin decided that Draco must've led a very sheltered life.

"Put that away", Jadin told him.

"I thought we were gonna work on pre-calc? We have a big test day after tomorrow", Draco protested.

"I have something I believe belongs to you".

"What?" He couldn't imagine what he could possibly have. So far, Draco had mentioned nothing concerning the Wizarding World.

Jadin pulled from his pocket the broken pieces of the Lost Diadem, and slid them across the table, in front of Draco.

Eyes widened: "_Where'dyougetthat?_" Draco looked _very_ anxious at the sight of the horcrux he'd helped Harry recover and destroy. He realized too late that he should have denied knowing what it was.

"From Hermione Granger. You know what that is, right, the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw?".

"_She_ told you? She... we... aren't supposed to tell... We could be sent to Azkaban for this!"

"Not supposed to tell what, Draco? How your Ministry of Magic betrayed our trust after we helped save you from Lord Voldemort? How they cost us our partners? I don't suppose they'd want such a despicable act to come to light, would they?"

"It's not just that... we aren't supposed to tell muggles _anything_! The only exception is married couples..."

"Well, now I know, and soon, so will the rest of the Mentors, and after that, every muggle, at least in all the developed countries. Xenophilius said himself, 'Down with the International Law of Secrecy'. That's what's going to happen, Draco. It's the only way I can bring Impmon back".

Draco whipped out his wand.

"I'm recording every word you say, your every action since you stepped into this apartment. If it's your intent to fuck up my memories again, the video evidence will be uploaded to the 'Net, and everyone will know".

Draco looked all around, he saw nothing, and he missed the computer in the corner of the living room: "How?"

"You aren't the only ones, Draco. We muggles have our own unique brand of magic, so to speak". Draco put the wand away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it: what's the biggest blind spot of your world? What is it that you never had at Hogwart's? What was it that you _never_ learned between all that bullshit about casting spells for this, or brewing some goop for that?"

"I... I... I don't know!", Draco stammered.

"Computers. Technology. Did you ever see a computer at Hogwart's? Ever have a lesson on the Internet? Do you have a PDA? Do you even know what a PDA is? Do you suppose Dumbledore ever knew what a computer is? Was any of that ever mentioned in those Muggle Studies classes you never bothered to take because muggles are so far beneath your contempt? Well, Draco?"

"No..."

"What do you owe them anyway? Rita Skeeter was sure busy, and certainly loves gossip. Told everything about how it is that you came to be going to school with me and why you aren't at Hogwart's. We're pretty much in the same situation: we were _both_ betrayed by the same assholes. Voldemort would have won, had you not shown Harry where he could find that", Jadin pointed to the pieces of the Lost Diadem. "Just as he would have won if the digimon hadn't come to fight off his Death Eaters. If that horcrux had survived, Harry would not have survived a second Killing Curse after he lost his incidental protection after the first one destroyed that piece of Voldemort he'd been harbouring his whole life. What did that get you, Draco? What did that do for your Mom and Dad? We both know that no good deed ever goes unpunished, don't we?"

"What of our traditions? Jadin! You're gonna destroy us! They'll persecute us!"

"How exactly? What changes, really? How did you manage before 1689, when you were still free to tell, or not? When you had the freedom to work your magic without having to fear who might see you do it? If everyone knows about Hogwart's, how does that prevent you from attending? The education still won't be of much use to muggles, even if they decide to enroll. How will they pass their exams if they can't cast even the simplest spell? It's not like you're gonna be overrun with muggles.

Which of your fucked up traditions are even _worth_ preserving? House elves, they hate your guts. No love lost between your family and Dobby, was there? I learned that one named 'Kreacher' was so desperate to get away form you all, he _begged_ us to take him to the Digital World. How popular are you with goblins? Or centaurs? Didn't they help Voldemort attack Hogwart's? Didn't come to your aid did they? How long until that blows up right in your face?

Persecution, Draco? Do you _honestly_ believe that we muggles will go around burning witches? Really? The Burning Times ended 500 years ago, when science, not superstition, began to inform us. They ain't comin' back. It'll be a shock, but within a year, your existence will have faded into the background noise of everyday muggle life. Did you know the digimon were on the verge of revealing themselves?"

"They were?"

"Yes, Draco: revealing their existence, establishing full diplomatic relations between the worlds, transit across the Frontier: they weren't afraid. Who would be harder to accept? A witch or wizard who looks no different from any muggle, or the digimon? Your whole world is so stuck in the Middle Ages you can't even see how radically the times have changed.

How about that Voldemort anyway? How many like him have there been? He _almost_ kicked your collective asses! If he'd've been just a tad smarter, he would have succeeded. Had it been me instead of Voldemort, I would have prevailed..."

"How?"

"Think about it: I'm immortal so long as I have at least one horcrux. I know about this prophecy about the Boy Who Lived, so what do I do?"

"I don't know... kill him?"

"No, Draco, I hole up, twiddle my thumbs for a hundred years. What's a century? I'm immortal, remember. I literally have all the time in the world. So I wait until Potter has led a nice long life, dies of old age. The 'Chosen One' is gone, so now I strike. I also wouldn't make it so easy, by making horcruxes out of things like that", he pointed at the Lost Diadem. "I'd pick an old can of cat food here, a piece of junk there, _and_ I would drop one way out there in the deepest part of the North Atlantic.

But, then, I'm not a murderous, narcissistic, arrogant, sociopathic, whack job.

What happens when the next 'Dark Lord' (making finger quotes) comes along, and this time he's smart enough to learn from Voldemort's mistakes, and the Digimon aren't there to save you because we Mentors can't remember who you are? Because the digimon never came since, out of respect for your 'traditions' (making finger quotes) the Digimon Sovereign kept the Frontier closed. Did any of you geniuses _ever_ consider that?

Your tight, little, backward, insular ghetto guarantees just that kind of fuckery. And why should we muggles be placed in danger without our ever knowing who's doing what to us? How about _our_ right to defend ourselves? Have you _ever_ thought about that? Did Dumbledipshit _ever_ consider that?"

"I thought you liked..."

"Draco, Rita Skeeter was right. He was a user, a con man, and a very slick one at that. The only thing he wanted was Impmon and his fighting abilities. He conned me into believing otherwise, telling me one thing in person while saying the exact opposite behind my back. Why do you think your Ministry decided we Mentors needed to have our memories fucked with? Dumbledore as good as suggested it in the reports he was sending to the Ministry.

He did the same to Harry. Pretended to be a surrogate father, he played Harry like a whore house piano. Did you know Dumbledore and Harry come from the same background: Godric's Hollow? That he never told Harry, not even once, the whole time? Harry told Hermione how disappointed he was to learn this, of how visiting Godric's Hollow would have brought them closer together. That was the _last_ thing Dumbledore wanted! He was fully prepared to send Harry off to die for his cause. His whole philosophy is summed up in Grendelwald's slogan: "For the Greater Good" - the ends justify the means. You really should read _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ sometime..."

"_Why_ are you telling me all this?"

"Because you're smart. Because we have a common cause, though our reasons are different: I want Impmon back; you want your father out of Azkaban, you want the good reputation of your family restored. Impmon isn't coming back unless the Wizarding World is dragged into the light of day, and Lucius isn't getting out of Azkaban unless the Ministry falls. I intend to take it down, Draco. That way, we both get what we want. I think we can help each other".

"How do you know I won't report this to the Ministry?"

"I don't. You might curry favour with your Minister, maybe your Dad gets out of Azkaban a few years early. I don't know. But I do know this: I will not spend the rest of my days wondering when, if, Impmon is ever coming back. I'm not gonna wait until you wizards decide to come out on your own. I know I'm taking a chance, and if you report me, well, them's the breaks. I would, however, consider what Xeno Lovegood had to say on the matter. I leave you to think it over. Now, about that Pre-calc test..."

Later that evening, Jadin sent a message to the other Mentors, now that he knew their names:

_Dear:_

_I know you won't remember me, but I'm Jadin Weston, and my partner was Impmon. If you're anything like me, you miss your partners very much. I know I'd like nothing better than to see Impmon again._

_I also know why all our partners were taken from us. Yes, that's what I said: TAKEN. They did not leave us. I also know who is responsible for this outrage. I also know why you haven't been able to contact your partners in the Digital World._

_I have a plan that, should it work out, will bring our partners back. We will also gain for ourselves some righteous payback. Yes, I am planning to destroy those bastards who were responsible in the bargain._

_If you are interested, please contact me back. Time and place TBA._

_Regards,_

_Jadin & Impmon_

Next Saturday, Hermione apparated into London from Hogsmeade, ostensibly to see her folks. Now that she was a Sixth Year, taking her NEWT level courses, she had that extra measure of freedom. She took the subway to near Jadin's apartment.

"Hermione", Cecilia greeted, "I wasn't expecting..."

"That's OK, Ma, I'm coming", Jadin called out before appearing. "Hey, Hermione", he said, as he greeted with a hug. "So, how is everything at Hogwart's?"

"The messes have been cleaned up, and Hagrid's working on restoring the lawn. We're back to classes, though we lost all too many of our classmates during the battle. There are vacancies in every class, and they all seem a lot smaller still. Nearly everyone knows someone we lost... that night. Would have lost a lot more, had it not been for you".

"How about Harry? How's he adjusting to being, well, just plain ol' Harry instead of the Chosen One?"

"Pretty well, actually. He's in the Auror Program, and I don't think he's going to have any problems getting accepted as an auror when he's done".

"I see...", Jadin said.

"What does that mean?", she asked. Hermione sensed that Jadin did not approve.

"Nothing", he replied. "Can you tell me more? More about who we were involved with?", Jadin asked.

Hermione filled him in on the missing details: the house on Grimmauld Place, how Harry happened to acquire it, its dual purpose as the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and Dobby. Meeting Dorugamon in Godric's Hollow, Aberforth Dumbledore, how he partnered with the digimon, how he helped keep the Room of Requirement stocked as a refuge from Voldemort's Death Eater faculty.

"I need to know if you'd be willing to help me get Impmon back?"

"We were all just as outraged as Xeno Lovegood. He does speak for quite a lot of us. That's probably the only thing that's kept him out of Azkaban so far. _The Quibbler_, however, was shut down".

"So much for freedom of the press, terrific".

"I don't like it either, but what can we do? It was a Ministry decree".

"I need you to do something for me. I can't explain now, but I will explain soon..."

"Why so mysterious?"

"I need for you to promise you will tell Harry nothing, not that you're seeing me, nothing about what we've discussed so far, nothing we may discuss in the future. Keep him in the dark..."

"Not tell Harry? After all we've been through? Jadin, we were - are - friends!"

"You should be avoiding aurors like the plague. Draco told me you could wind up in Azkaban for even seeing me, let alone telling me everything you know. Draco said the only exception is marriage between a magician and a muggle".

"My personal life is none of the Ministry's business..."

"They seem to think it is very much their business. No freedom of speech, no freedom of the press, and now, no freedom of association: wonderful Ministry you have there", Jadin said with heavy sarcasm. "Hermione, Harry's an auror wannabe, and soon an actual auror: a nark, a cop, John Law, the heat..."

"Harry wouldn't", she shook her head. "He would _never_ betray his friends!"

"Wouldn't he? Hermione, it takes a certain mentality to be drawn to that kind of life. One that obeys orders without question, one that won't bend the rules. Inside every cop, there's a bit of Inspector Javert. His career choice demonstrates that he very much supports the entire corrupt system. That he supports the system that condoned what happened to the Mentors means he is no friend of mine". Jadin shook his head: "Not any longer".

"That's not fair, Jadin..."

"I realize you've known Harry far longer than you've known me, that you have been through a lot together ever since you were First Years. I know what I'm asking. Let me ask you: what happens if some future 'Xeno Lovegood' (making finger quotes) says something some future Minister of Magic doesn't like, and Harry, in his capacity as an auror, is ordered to arrest that man or woman and take them to Azkaban?"

"Harry would _never_ do that!"

"So you think he'd throw away his entire career, risk Azkaban himself, by disobeying a direct order from his Minister?"

"Of course he would!"

"Can you be so sure? Did you read _The Quibbler_? Do you know who it was that hauled my ass off to Azkaban? It was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Lupin!"

"Kingsley... and Tonks?", Hermione really hadn't read that part. "I didn't know. How could..."

"They betray me?", he finished for her. "I thought they were my friends! We were in the Order together, you said so yourself not twenty minutes ago. Did _they_ disobey an immoral order? Did _they_ risk their careers, their freedom, by choosing to do the right thing, or did they choose the expedient thing? Did _they_ risk Azkaban themselves for a principle? We both know the answer to that one, don't we? When they had the choice to do the right thing, when they had to choose between friendship or serving Pius Thicknesse, how did they choose? Their answer is crystal clear.

Can you, in all honesty, tell me Harry would do differently? If you do, then what you are really saying is that Harry's dedication to his career is that of a time-server, and a _bad_ auror who doesn't take his responsibilities seriously. Does that sound like Harry to you?"

"No... But Harry isn't like that!"

"So he isn't an officious prick like Tonks and Shacklebolt? You think he'a a better man than they?"

"Yes! Harry would _never_ do what they did..."

"I saw the look on your face when I mentioned Tonks and Kingsley. You thought the same about them, didn't you?".

Hermione recalled: Kingsley had been with the aurors sent by Cornelius Fudge to arrest the Professor on suspicion of sedition. This same Kingsley had corrupted the memory of a key witness in the case against Dumbledore. He had aided and abetted the escape of the Professor, who had used Fawkes to escape from Hogwart's. It was this same Kingsley who lied about knowing how Dumbledore had escaped, buying him the time he needed to disappear until that night when she, Harry, and a half dozen of their friends had ridden thestrals to the Ministry to rescue Sirius Black, who Harry was convinced was there, being tortured by Lord Voldemort.

Hermione couldn't look up: "Yes", she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Hermione, the more you tell him, not only the greater the danger to you, but also Harry and the rest of your friends from Hogwart's. I'm not asking you to betray him; I'm not asking you to betray a trust. All I'm asking is for you to not tell him certain things: that we're seeing each other, which, really, is none of his business anyway when you come right down to it. If nothing else I've said has made an impression then consider this: do you want to put him into a position that could end his career in Magical Law Enforcement before he's even begun? Do you want to put him in a situation where he will have to choose between lying to protect you, or telling the truth to betray you if he is ever asked by some official from the Ministry if he knows who Hermione is seeing? If he really doesn't know, then his saying so will be the truth. You can be completely honest. If you are asked who you're seeing, just say you aren't comfortable with saying. If asked where you're going, just say 'London'. That's being completely honest, and all you're doing is not volunteering any extraneous details.

It's imperative that you tell no one at Hogwart's: not Harry, not anyone. Otherwise, I doubt we'll ever be allowed to see each other, to be together. I've already lost Impmon, I don't want to lose you too".

"I don't want to lose you either. If only you could remember...". Her voice failed her, and her eyes were misting up.

Jadin hugged her tight: "It will be alright, I promise".

"D-d-d-do you think so?"

"Yes, I believe that as much as I believed anything".

Draco Malfoy seriously considered reporting everything Jadin had told him directly to the Ministry of Magic. Could he get Lucius released? That was not guaranteed, but he thought it likely that Minister Thicknesse might consider a pardon in exchange for the alert to a threat to the Wizarding World's secrecy. Would the Malfoy's be forgiven? He highly doubted that. It had been common knowledge, ever since Potter named names to Rita Skeeter, and _The Quibbler_ published all the details, that the Malfoy's were up to their eyeballs in involvement with the Dark Lord.

Nothing could change that.

Draco figured he owed them nothing. Had they not all but hounded him out of the Wizarding Community? What prospects did he have? Would the Ministry ever trust him with any position of consequence? Had not his mother urged him to enroll in muggle high school for that very reason? He decided to say nothing, except to his mother when the time felt right.

Hermione thought long and hard over what Jadin had told her. That he feared aurors, that, and the allusions he made, suggested his plans for getting Impmon back were dangerous and illegal. She could understand his desperation, and she couldn't say he was wrong. That she would have to conceal her activities from her good and long time friend, Harry Potter, and the other Gryffindors with whom she'd shared most of her life didn't exactly sit well with her. That she would one day not tell Harry what she was doing unimaginable. But Jadin was right: if he knew too much, if he was asked what he knew, his position could prove very difficult. She didn't completely agree, and so decided to ask around very discreetly: Jadin would need all the help he could get...

The replies started coming in: first Rita Knowles answered back, saying she was in if he could do anything to get Renamon back. Then Terry Kaminsky and Henry Wright on the same day. It wasn't until Friday that Yvonne answered back. She nearly missed the message, as she'd put her digivice away, wanting to forget about Hawkmon. She'd heard it beeping in the back of a closet by chance. She, too, answered Jadin's call.

They were all definitely interested in whatever he had in mind.

The following Saturday, Hermione told Jadin that she agreed: she would not tell Harry anything about what they were doing together. Jadin, in return, told her that next time they met, it would be with the Mentors, and the planning would begin.

Jadin arranged to have the apartment to himself; he told a partial truth: it was a reunion with the other Mentors he'd met during his stay in the UK.

Hogwart's students made their way to Hogsmeade by ones and twos, nothing unusual. They apparated to all parts of London before converging. Draco and Narcissa had arrived first, being that he lived with his mother just outside the city. Draco made a decision of his own, and informed his mother.

"When do they arrive?", Narcissa asked.

"Not long, they all agreed to come. Some might look a little young, but don't let that get to you", he warned.

"I know, I was there in the Great Hall when you introduced them", Draco reminded. "I told my Mum all about it, and we have a subscription to _The Quibbler_".

The Mentors arrived first, as they arrived, Jadin introduced them; Draco remembered them, but they didn't remember him. They'd never met Narcissa. The bell rang, and Jadin went to see...

"Hermione! What the hell? Didn't I tell you, our little secret?"

"They _had_ to come", she explained. "You didn't think Dumbledore's Army would abandon you, did you? They were all your closest friends".

"I know you don't remember me, but I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for the digimon... Neville Longbottom", one greeted.

A ditzy acting, weird dressing, barefoot girl extended a hand: "Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw. I was proud to fight by your sides, yours and Cyberdramon's", she paused. "They put Father in Azkaban", she said.

"I don't know if I ever met your Dad, but I liked what he had to say. That's not right, sending him to prison for expressing an honest opinion".

"Horace Sedgewick, we Ravenclaws stick together". Jadin knew he was his roommate only because he'd read Rita Skeeter's interviews of Hogwartians who knew Jadin.

"Bloody hell! What're _they_ doing here?", a red haired student with freckles said.

"And a good morning to you too, Weasel King", Draco replied.

"I heard there was some... history between Draco and the Gryffindors", Jadin explained. "I can assure you that, whatever Draco may have been in the past, is past. He and his mother are my friends. I trust them, and they have a damn good reason to help us".

"Sorry", he apologized. "Uhhhh... Ron Weasley", he offered a hand.

"Ron's brother, George. You used to come to our shop in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You were there at the Burrow, last Christmas, and for my other brother, Bill's, wedding. When the Death Eaters attacked, that's when and where you went to the Digital World". He could tell Jadin had no idea as to what he was talking about. Jadin had no idea what "The Burrow" referred to.

"Ginny Weasley", another girl introduced herself. "You and Impmon gave me a lot to think about", she explained. "I wish I could have helped you, but I was under-age and my parents wouldn't let me fight. You were very good with thestrals",

"Hermione told me I had, but I don't remember".

"Percy Weasley", an older sibling introduced himself. "I used to work for the Ministry, but I refused to come back after Voldemort was defeated. Not after what they did".

Finally, the biggest, hairiest man Jadin had ever seen offered a hand like a ham that engulfed and swallowed Jadin's hand: "Rubeus Hagrid", he introduced himself. "Furss time we met, Impmon took to meh boarhoun, Fang, rye off... I doan recollek innyone tayken ter him thah fass. Same with you an meh thestrals... Rye off, yer rode em like you been doin hit all yer lief... Sorry boud Impmon, thass not righ. No sir, thass not righ adawl". As he shook his huge, hairy head.

"Hermione told me I had you for Care of Magical Creatures, and I did pretty well".

"Aye. Thass rye, you did".

Jadin introduced the Mentors, though they couldn't recall meeting before.

"OK, everyone, I set out some snacks and iced tea, before we begin", Jadin offered. A platter of cold cuts, bread, and condiments. After snack time, and mutual reintroductions, Jadin called the meeting to order.

"First off", Jadin began his presentation, "I'd like to review a little history. I beg the indulgence of my fellow Mentors, as this will be nothing new to them".

With that, he clicked the remote, and the opening theme of _Digimon Adventure 02_ began playing. This was the final episode. The magi, especially Hagrid who had never seen a TV before in his life, couldn't help but be impressed with the wide screen plasma TV.

Hagrid, being of tough exterior, but a real softie inside, daubed at his eyes with one of his over size handkerchiefs at the part where Yukio Oikawa sacrificed himself to regenerate the Digital World.

"You are probably wondering why I showed you that. Let me take you back to the mid-1980s. It was during this time that a group of enthusiastic comp-sci... err... computer science students, calling themselves the 'Wild Bunch', developed a project. This wasn't just artificial intelligence, but virtual life. The creatures they created came to be called 'digimon'. They were programmed to evolve. Struggle for survival of the fittest, like wild animals. The strong devoured the weak, assimilating their data, to fuel their evolutions.

The Wild Bunch failed to get a grant, and so had to abandon their project. Since it was Open Source, anyone could use what they had developed. A video game company picked it up, the digimon lived on as video game characters. However, all the while, the digimon continued following their original imperative: to evolve. They continued evolving until they became, not just programs, not just artificial intelligence, but self-aware entities.

As such, they took over the Digital World. At first, it was thought that it had arisen out of our computer networks, However, this proved a false assumption: the Digital World was already in existence, though desolate and mostly uninhabited. We have no idea as to how old it really is, and, quite possibly, it's as old as the universe itself. We likewise have no idea as to who came before digimon, or what happened to them. There are ruins that they left behind scattered all across the Digital World. The only remaining survivors are what are called the 'Ancient Ones', about whom very little is known.

Fast forward to the summer of 1997. In South Dakota, a group of line workers doing routine power line inspections reported seeing what they described as an 'eagle as big as a small airplane' land on a nearby transmittion line tower. Though it was late evening, they are quite certain as to what they saw, as they could compare sizes with the tower.

That fall, in Indiana, a nine year old boy claimed that a 'big black bird' actually grabbed onto his jacket and lifted his feet right off the ground. He was carried across the yard. His friends yelled at it, and threw rocks, causing it to drop him. The boy said he next saw the 'bird' land on a tree top. He said it was as big as a man. It flew off, and they quickly lost sight of it. There was speculation that it was an unusually big hawk or eagle, or even a California condor who somehow flew inland, far from their normal habitat. They said the boy was imagining things, that no bird could lift a ninety pound boy off the ground. They could not explain why a hawk or an eagle, even an unusually big one, would do such a thing. Despite all that, the boy and his friends never wavered, their story never changed, not with the frequency they told it, nor as often as it was contradicted. There was a rash of sightings of these strange critters that year.

Japanese intelligence actually brought these witnesses to Tokyo for a debriefing. The result? The 'large eagle' the linemen had seen? That was Aquilamon. The boy from Indiana? He identified the creature that lifted him off the ground positively as Devidramon. The Japanese government was the first to discover that digimon exist, and determined that they were appearing here, in this world, in a fully physical form. How creatures, no matter how intelligent and self-aware, that are made up of nothing more substantial than data, can exist apart from the systems that support that existence is something not fully understood. The Ancient Ones, having the ability to cross the Frontier at will, to manipulate the very structure of matter itself, are somehow involved. Much more than that, no one knows.

What do you do if you know such strange beings are going to begin appearing? How do you head off the mass panic? Their solution to the problem is what you just saw: the government was behind the creation of _Digimon Adventure_, "02", and _Digimon Tamers_. That way, people would know what they were seeing, or their kids would know. They'd recognize them as digimon. As for the rest of the seasons, _Frontier_, _Savers_, and _Xros Wars_, the first three seasons proved so popular, that more were made later without carrying any special messages, or having meanings beyond this is a popular franchise, so let's continue it.

The Japanese told us of their intentions: it was right there in the epilogue: establish diplomatic relations with the Digital World. They even named the time frame: 25 years. The whole point was an announcement to the Digital World: we want to live in peace with you, we want to establish diplomatic relations. Their timing was off, but it had begun to happen, just as they said. We, the Mentors, were the initial contacts.

Only now, something unexpected happened, and if you've seen _The Quibbler_, you know what that is. Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon decided that the Frontier would be closed, and all digimon here in the Material World immediately recalled. The only one in opposition was Zhuqiaomon. I can't say I blame Azulongmon: he's right, it's not the responsibility of digimon to 'out' the Wizarding World".

"I warn you: if we are successful, lives are going to change, and change radically. As radically as though Voldemort had prevailed, if not more so. I am going to ask of you to think the unthinkable. If that scares you, if you have any doubts, then you may leave right now. No one will think any the less of you, and you may leave us in peace. If you should decide you're in, you're in all the way, no second chances to back out later. I ask that you think this over very seriously. It's no game we're playing here. Is that understood?"

Jadin waited. No one left.

"I will address the Mentors first. What I am about to tell you will sound absolutely crazy. That's what I first thought when my friend, Hermione, told me what I'm about to tell you. Our partners were taken from us by a man named Pius Thicknesse. It was _entirely_ his doing, and he caused, not only those of us here in this room, but Mentors _everywhere_, the loss of our partners. Even the ones who had _nothing_ to do with it.

First of all, everything you think you remember from last spring onwards is a lie. Our memories, and that includes me, were altered..."

There were interruptions, expressions of incredulity.

"I ask that you hear me out, please, let me finish. As I was about to say, witches, wizards, warlocks - they really do exist. These other folks with us, are indeed numbered amoung their ranks. These people I called friends, but I don't remember any of them, so what I'm about to describe comes second hand. I assure you: what I'm about to tell you really happened.

Last spring, we and our partners, fought on the behalf of these magi. One of their number, a young man, Tom Marvolo Riddle, self styled as Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord, tried to take over the government of the magi. It's called the Ministry of Magic. My partner and I made their acquaintance, quite by chance, and we agreed to join their fight against Voldemort. Impmon and I were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, an organization formed to oppose Lord Voldemort. I asked for volunteers amoung the UK Mentors, seeking allies. You are the ones who responded, agreed to help. When Voldemort attacked, magi used a magical technique called 'apparition' to bring you and your partners to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was on the campus of Hogwart's where we fought and won. Lord Zhuqiaomon came, and delivered the decisive victory over Voldemort's forces: the Death Eaters, as Voldemort named them. Once Voldemort was defeated and dead, how did the Ministry show their gratitude? They cost us our partners, erased our memories of all we had done for them. The Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse, stole our partners, and he stole pieces of our lives. As I understand it, these magicians here today were very good friends to the both of us. I fell in love with a truly lovely and just a plain good person: Hermione Granger. I can recall nothing of my friendships, nothing of my love for Hermione.

It's even worse, because, this Ministry is highly fixated on secrecy. They don't want those of us who lack magical ability, they're called 'muggles', to know of their existence. This is why none of you can even contact your partners, and why you haven't for six months. If you doubt me, you can ask them: they met you, fought with you. They met your partners. They can describe in detail what happened at Hogwart's.

I have a newspaper from the Wizarding World: _The Quibbler_", Jadin held up for all to see. "I also have scans of its contents". Jadin passed the hard copy to every Mentor. "The publisher of _The Quibbler_, Xenophilius Lovegood, was thrown in a prison called 'Azkaban'. His crime? He dared to express an honest opinion. He is in Azkaban because he spoke up for us. I don't know about you, but this is unacceptable".

The Mentors read the highlights, expressions of disbelief and astonishment. But it all fit the patterns of everything they'd experienced.

"Is any of this really true?", Rita asked.

"Yes, Rita, it's all true", Neville answered. "Renamon saved my life, and I will be eternally grateful that you decided to come to Hogwart's".

"How..."

"It's the Obliviation Spell: it erases memories, and can replace true memories with whatever false ones we'd like for you to believe", he explained. "My parents were aurors, and worked quite closely with the Obliviators on numerous cases where muggles had seen something they shouldn't have, and where there was no way to explain away what they'd seen".

"Why would they do that to us?", Terry asked.

"Aside from the fact that they're ungrateful assholes", Jadin explained, "they are paranoid to the extreme. Maybe Neville would explicate for us?"

"Certainly", he began, "it's called the 'International Statute of Secrecy of 1689', and prohibits magi from revealing their knowledge of the Wizarding World, or performing magic in the presence of muggles, or in muggle-inhabited areas. It also provides for the obliviation of any muggles who see something they're not supposed to see. This was cited as the reason why they altered your memories so you wouldn't remember fighting at Hogwart's. It's also the reason why your partners were ordered back to the Digital World, why you can't contact them".

"Why? What was the reason? What did you do before 1689?"

"The original reason cited was in reaction to witch burnings. Real witches and wizards feared that they would come under persecution. Later, it was believed that secrecy would allow us to preserve our traditions without interference. After the Enlightenment, slavery became unacceptable in the muggle world. Would this apply to house elves, who, being under obedience enchantments, are, in effect, enslaved? We deceived ourselves into believing that it was for their good, that muggles would attack them for being so different.

As for before, we were free to do magic anywhere, anytime. Lots of muggles saw, hence the stories, and legends about witches, wizards, and sorcerers. This statute worked quite a lot of hardship on magicals, families were uprooted, had to leave homes, professions, friends and family, to set up insular communities away from muggles. It was also a loss of freedom and privacy: the Trace every magical child wears until he or she is seventeen, the detection of all wand-magic, the restriction that all wands retain previously cast spells..."

"Then why don't you repeal it?", Yvonne asked.

"It really is an anachronism, but change comes very slowly in our world".

"So our partners aren't coming back?", Henry asked.

"No, they aren't. Not if we rely on the Wizarding Community to reveal its presence", Jadin explained. "I've lived with these folks, and they never change. They still use quills and inkwells to write, they still use candles and torches for light. so far as technology, they're _barely_ into the nineteenth century".

"By what right do you do such a thing! How _dare_ you interfere with _our_ progress? How dare you _interfere_ if we want to have diplomatic relations with the Digital World..."

"You're right, Terry", Percy spoke up. "If we weren't prepared to deal fairly with the Mentors, we shouldn't have dealt with you at all. Professor Dumbledore should have obliviated Jadin and Impmon, and sent them on their way. Lord Voldemort was our responsibility, not yours..."

"We would have kept your secrets", Rita replied. "But you didn't ask".

"No, we didn't, and that was very wrong", Percy agreed.

"No more arguing", Jadin announced. "Azulongmon is right: it's not the responsibility of digimon to out the Wizarding World...", he paused to let that sink in. "It's _ours_", he announced. "We are going to drag the Wizarding World out of the fourteenth century, and into the light of day. Imagine this: it's a normal day just like any other day. Then, suddenly, all over London, all over the UK, strange buildings and places appear out of nowhere. Diagon Alley, the Leaky Cauldron, St, Mungo's... Hogwart's, as plain as day. All seen by way too many people to obliviate. There will be no denying their existence. If we are to get our partners back, the Ministry of Magic must fall".

"Yeh canna do thah!", Hagrid was the first to speak up. "Spose the Wizardin Worl, whah yer on aboud? Err yeh daft? I dinna tink yer wehr thah selfish..."

"You can't!"

"No, Jadin!"

He held up his hands for silence before continuing: "Hagrid, you're damn right I'm selfish", he said with deadly seriousness. They weren't expecting him to admit it that readily. "I'm not like Professor Dumbledore, I don't play his bullshit games. I'm laying all my cards on the table. No hidden agendas. I will not be anything less than fully honest with you. I want to see Impmon again, and I refuse to let anyone stand in my way".

He pointed: "Rita, you don't want Renamon to come visit you in the old folks home, do you?"

"No", she said.

He pointed again: "Hermione, would you tell us how many of Hogwart's house elves have been offered their freedom?"

"None", she replied softly.

"Care to speak up?"

"I said 'none': no house elves were offered their freedom".

"What kind of gratitude is that? S.P.E.W. doesn't seem to be working out very well, does it? How long do you think it will take before your ideas are even given consideration? Think you'll live that long?"

"No. Probably not", she agreed.

"Do you like being a second class citizen, Hagrid? Like being a half-breed? Tell us how fairly the Ministry treated you when Voldemort falsely accused you of terrorizing Hogwart's with the Beast of Slytherin. Explain why you carry that silly pink umbrella".

"I'm not s'pposeter have a wand, but Dumbledore..."

"Yeah, he gave you a home, and a job after you got kicked to the curb. That was nice of him, but why should you have to rely on the kindness of others for a measure of justice? How about Buckbeak, what kind of a deal did he get from that Fudge asshole? You want to live a lie all your life, or do you want to live honestly, openly? How about the rest of you? Do you want to keep sneaking around, terrified that some muggle might discover who and what you are?

As for selfishness, let's talk about Pius Thicknesse's selfishness. He ordered me, and every other Mentor, to have our memories wiped, altered, and he stole, not just our partners, but our very LIVES! Let's talk about a Wizarding World that's so selfish that it would stand in the way of making an opening to another world, whose inhabitants want only to live with us in peace.

That means no cultural exchange programs, no one will ever get to spend a semester attending school in the Digital World. No commercial exchanges and all the lost business opportunities. No vacations in the Digital World. And no technological spin-offs. If the Wizarding World wants to live in the fourteenth century, that's their business. When they stand in the way of progress, that's _our_ business. Shall we discuss the selfishness of a Minisry that stood by, doing nothing - NOTHING - to save the life of a single muggle while Voldemort's Death Eaters preyed on innocent muggles..."

"They didn't!" Ron insisted. "There was an underground radio station, called _Potter Watch_, where they encouraged magicians to cast protective spells around muggle homes..."

"Admirable to be sure, and I hoped they were listening. That doesn't change the fact that that was an unofficial outlet..."

"The Ministry was in Voldemort's hands!"

"And what about before? Did they warn the government? Did they contact anyone in the military? How about MI-6, did they contact them? Did the _Daily Prophet_ run articles asking that magi cast those protective spells? Did your other official media do that? When muggles were being murdered, where were your aurors? When Scotland Yard was confused over these cases, did they explain to them what was happening?"

Ron looked down: "No", was all he could say.

"Shall we discuss the selfishness of the Ministry that would separate forever two people who love each other very much. How about a Minister of Magic who would imprison an honest man for giving an honest opinion? For saying something he didn't like? Who questioned the status quo? You heard: Xenophilius Lovegood has been taken to Azkaban, _The Quibbler_ shut down. You want to talk selfish, what other word best describes the Ministry of Magic?

Let's talk about the selfishness of a Ministry that turns on its allies the _instant_ they don't need them anymore.

Selfish, Hagrid, you have no idea...

For progress to occur, for the promise of that future spelled out in that episode of '02', for us to have our partners back, the Ministry must fall. And, yes, I admit it, I relish the thought of destroying Pius Thicknesse for what he did to us. Xenophilius said: 'Down with the law of secrecy'. He couldn't make that happen, but we can: we, the Mentors, and we, the remnants of Dumbledore's Army.

Things are going to change around here. You are about to lose your slaves when you and the house elves fall under muggle law that guarantees equal treatment under the law. Hogwart's is going to have to pay for the services it currently steals from its staff of, what, a couple hundred house elves? You are about to lose your arrogance that tells you that you are so much better than those elves, the goblins you exploit, the mudbloods, the muggles..."

"Professor Dumbledore was trying to change that", Ginny protested.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't live long enough to see very much progress on that front, now did he? You _resist_ change, and you're not going to reform until you have no choice. Deep down, you know that's the truth".

The magi tried to think of some argument to counter what Jadin had said. None could. Yes, they were worried about the changes Jadin was proposing. It was fear of the unknown.

"He's making a lot of sense", Narcissa spoke up. "We Malfoy's aren't bad people. My husband, Lucius, is a good man, and I loved my sister very much, and I will miss her. However, Bellatrix was a fanatic, and it cost her her life. Isn't that enough? We made a mistake and allowed ourselves to be seduced by the Dark Arts. Even Albus Dumbledore flirted with the Dark Arts: his involvement with Grindlewald. The only one to show us any kindness at all was Jadin, the muggle. Every one we called 'friend' for 25 years turned their backs on us. Jadin promised to help Draco adjust to muggle school, and he kept his word. He didn't have to do that, it wasn't his responsibility, not his fight. But he came, he, his Mentor friends, and their digimon.

I can't complain about what we brought on ourselves, but did Jadin deserve that? We don't have much, but we will do whatever we can to help him. He's right: the Wizarding World is too ossified, too backward, and it shouldn't be standing in the way of muggle progress. Jadin has shown us that. What did we do before the passage of that law in 1689? How did we get along then? It's been over three hundred years, the time for secrecy is past".

"I never thought I would ever hear myself say this", Neville said, "but I agree with Narcissa". That meant a lot, since it was Bellatrix Lestrange who had tortured both his parents into permanent insanity.

"But Jadin... the _Ministry_?", Ron protested. "Are you _mental_? You can't even do magic!"

"Actually, Ron, I can. I saw how you and everyone, but for Hermione, reacted when I turned on the telly. Haven't seen that before have you?"

"He's rye bouddat", Hagrid agreed. "Even the P'fessor couldna dun innythin laike thah. Amazin thah"

"You know about the version of the Marauder's Map I have on my digivice? Isn't that a kind of magic? What about Impmon? Couldn't he see past Fidelius Charms, identify cursed objects? The A Number One weakness of the Ministry is its aversion to muggle technology. It is that technology which I propose we use against them. Expose the Wizarding World, upload the evidence to the Internet..."

"The Inter... what?", George and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"The Internet: a network that connects tens of millions of computers together. Upload videos of the Wizarding World, and they're available within minutes to everyone, anywhere. They can't Obliviate millions of people, can they? Once that happens, it's all over: no more secrecy..."

"Yeh can do thah?", Hagrid asked.

"Absolutely", Jadin told him. "I use the Internet all the time".

To the magi, this did, indeed, sound like magic, very powerful magic indeed. They never learned anything at Hogwart's that remotely had the capabilities Jadin had just described.

"How?", George and Luna asked at once.

"Devil's in the details. We need funding for research. Digivices work flawlessly even around magical fields, so we'll need to know how. Once that's done, figure out what these charms are actually doing, and how to counter and neutralize them.

Your magical abilities will prove very useful: Draco told me about something called a Disillusion Charm that conceals its user. We will need to know if anyone's spying by this means. If you have memory altering spells, then, perhaps, others that can control minds?"

"The Imperious Curse, but that's one of the Unforgivable Curses. There's also a milder version: the Confundus Charm", Luna explained.

"Might prove useful".

"What about communications? The fake Galleons?", George asked.

"We use computers. The aurors won't even bother monitoring on-line communications. How many of them even know about going on-line? Each one of you will need a laptop, and a PDA..."

"They won't work, aren't you forgetting..."

"Get away from the magical fields. Go into the Forbidden Forest, and I'm sure you'll be able to pick up a wireless connection. That's the nice thing about PDAs and smart phones these days: there's hardly anywhere on Earth that's not covered. I'm sure Hagrid can suggest possible places inside the Forest?"

"Aye", he agreed.

"I also have a list of supplies. Before you go, you will need lessons on how to purchase a computer without looking like a complete ass, and so you get the right thing. That's your next priority, and the Mentors will help with that. They will also teach you how to use these devices. Next, we'll need money..."

"You can have whatever is left in Bellatrix's vault", Narcissa volunteered.

"We... I... heve been doing very well with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. You can have Fred's share..."

"Won't Fred object?", Jadin asked.

"Fred... died... that night...", his eyes growing misty, voice failing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..."

"I know you didn't".

"And my condolences for your loss".

"Thanks... I wish you could remember Fred... you liked him..."

"Just another thing they robbed me of", Jadin said, another score to settle with Thicknesse. "so it's decided: first order of business is to collect our finances, cash out what you can, convert to muggle currency, and open a bank account. I'll set up a spreadsheet program to keep track of expenses and accounting. That way, there will never be any suspicions that anyone is dipping into the account for the wrong reasons.

One more thing: Percy, do you think you can still get that Ministry post?"

"I could ask, but why?"

"Eyes and ears on the inside", Jadin said.


	3. A False Hope

**2) A False Hope**

"Here's how I'd like to pair off: Luna and Ginny with Rita, Ron and George with Terry, Percy and Neville with Henry, Hagrid with me, and Draco with his mother. Draco can sign up for lessons at our school's computer lab. Are there any objections?", Jadin asked as he paired up computer illiterate magi with the tech-savvy Mentors.

"Thass fine", Hagrid agreed. "You can be thuh p'fesser, Jadin".

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Ron asked, "Hermione?"

"Ron, I already know how to use a computer", Hermione explained. "My parents are muggles, and they insisted I learn both ways: magic at Hogwart's, and muggle ways when I go home every summer".

"You never said..."

"You never asked, besides, it's hardly like the topic would ever come up at Hogwart's, is it?"

"Now as to finances", Jadin began, "we'll need a bank account and a name for that account. I can get my Dad's help there".

"How about 'Dumbledore's Army?'", George asked, "been using that all along".

"No good", Jadin replied. "Too obvious, besides, we'll be dealing with muggles, and we can't get too strange... I propose...", Jadin thought quickly. "...New Revelations. Won't raise any suspicions, sounds like a muggle religious outfit, and it describes what we're about to do. Should any aurors check the muggle banks, it won't look the least bit suspicious, no direct reference to the wizarding world".

"New Revelations... yeah, kinda catchy", George said.

"Who will handle the account?", Ron asked.

"Draco's mom will have to do it, as she's over eighteen".

"I'll take care of it right away..."

"First, you'll need muggle ID, you'll need to apply for that first. Stay over, and we'll see what we need to do. If there are no objections, I propose we adjourn. From now on, we need to see as little of each other, outside of Hogwart's that is, once everyone can go on-line. The less we're seen together, the better. All too many know about this apartment as it is..."

"You can come to our cottage, Narcissa offered. Not many magicals know, and it's not like they want to be seen with the Malfoy's"

"I think it would be better to set up elsewhere. They know about this apartment, and I'm sure they know where the Malfoys are living. Once we have the finances, I think renting office space would be a good deal better. Less visibility that way".

As Narcissa made her way through Diagon Alley towards Gringott's, those who recognized her said nothing, but simply glared. She ignored this unctuous treatment, as she was fully expecting it. Lately, she had taken to preferring the company of muggles, who did not treat her the least bit badly, having no knowledge of the reputation of the Malfoy family.

Once through the outer bronze doors, the inner silver doors, she made her way to the nearest, unoccupied, teller window.

"Good morning, Madam Malfoy", the goblin teller greeted. There would be no discourteous treatment from goblins. It was good business, and goblins cared little about wizards and their politics. The Malfoy's were good customers; that's all he needed to know. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I would like to visit my sister's vault", she requested. Being that Bellatrix had no children, husband having died in Azkaban from the previous rampage of Voldemort seventeen years ago, Narcissa was the sole heir. The teller rang a bell, a goblin employee appeared. "Escort Madam Malfoy to the Lestange vault".

Being that this was one of the older, and more highly secured, vaults, the trip was more of an ordeal, as it was located far underground. Narcissa and the vault-keeper entered a passenger car of the monorail that led to the deeper, more distant, vaults. The car moved swiftly, and the worst part of the trip was the passage through the "Thief's Downfall" - a subterranean "waterfall" that neutralized the types of charms that a thief would use to impersonate a legitimate customer, including Polyjuice. The guard dragon the bank had recently lost had not been replaced yet, and for that, the escort was most apologetic, reassuring that this wasn't compromising security.

"Will you be requiring assistance?", the goblin, who didn't introduce himself, asked as he placed his hand on the door, unlocking it.

"Yes, I will: it's a sizable withdrawal", Narcissa said as she neutralized the Gemionio and Flagrante Spells that provided an extra measure of protection. The former caused anything touched by human hands to multiply rapidly, so that it was swamped and confused with worthless imitations. The latter caused every item to become uncomfortably hot to the touch.

Narcissa counted out 10,000 Galleons, significantly reducing the size of the stack of golden coins. The charms reactivated, the vault sealed again, and back to the lobby.

"Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, I would like to convert to Pounds"

"Most unusual", the goblin commented to no reply. "At the current exchange rate, less the commission, that comes to 46,000 Pounds".

"I'll take currency. The arrangements have been made", she told him. The currency was delivered. "A sum so great", as Narcissa was placing the stacked and bound banknotes in a space warping case like Hermione's beaded bag, "security will escort you to one of our apparition parlors".

These special parlors allowed outgoing apparition only, so that customers leaving with large sums of money or other valuables could apparate, rather than risk the streets of London.

"Ms. Malfoy, everything is in order: your receipt, passbook, credit/debit card, and electronic banking and wire transfers. All I need is you to enter a password", the manager of the muggle bank informed her. Jadin had shown her what papers, IDs, business licenses, taxpayer ID number she would require to open an account. These, she had conjured. She could only hope that she didn't look too nervous, being that she'd never before set foot in a muggle bank before. She hoped she wore her muggle attire comfortably. Narcissa entered the password at the private terminal, protected from prying eyes.

She kept her wand close, in case she had to Confund the manager, but that was not necessary. Narcissa had her first muggle account: Narcissa Malfoy d.b.a. New Revelations, Inc.

"Good luck with your new venture", he said, as he offered his hand.

"Thank you", she replied.

_Hogwart's: Gryffindor Common Room_

"Hermione", Harry asked, "are you up to something? Are you still seeing Jadin?" Hermione closed the text propped on her knee. They were the only ones in the common room.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Lately, you've grown... distant".

"I don't think I have, Harry"

"It's not just you, Ron and Neville too. Lately you've been going to London nearly every weekend, and Jadin lives there..."

"So do my parents, or have you forgotten? St. Mungo's is also in London, where Neville's parents are being cared for".

"After seven years, you expect me to believe you've grown as homesick as some First Year? I know that you and Jadin were close before..."

"Before the Ministry stabbed him in the back, you mean?"

"Are you?"

"Who's asking?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who's asking? Harry Potter, my classmate, or Harry Potter the auror?"

"Hermione, how could you ask..."

"And _why_ are you asking? What do you care if I'm seeing anyone? We were always friend friends, never boyfriend/girlfriend, and I've never known you to be the jealous type. My parents live in London, why isn't that good enough for you?"

"Because I care, and Minister Thicknesse warned you about contact with Jadin and the other Mentors... You never answered my question, Hermione".

"Let me ask you a question, Xeno Lovegood: would you have taken him to Azkaban if you were an auror right now?"

"But I'm not, I haven't completed the required courses, and been through the training process..."

"That's not an answer, Harry"

"It's... complicated. Look: I don't like what happened to Xeno..."

"No, Harry, it's not!", Hermione interrupted. "It's a simple question: yes or no. Would you, if you were an auror now, have taken Luna's father to Azkaban?"

"Criticizing the Minister right after the Ministry was freed from Voldemort's grasp, calling for breaking the law of secrecy..."

Hermione had gotten up, and was leaning against the mantle: "I don't know you anymore", she said to the fire, a hint of a sob in her voice.

"Of course you do..."

She turned sharply: "No, Harry!", she was trembling slightly. "The Harry _I_ knew would have said 'No, Hermione, I would _never_ take Luna's father to Azkaban'. The Harry _I_ knew wouldn't need to _think_ about it! The Harry _I_ knew would use his status as the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the victor over Voldemort, to move _Heaven_ and _Earth_ to get him released!".

Hermione turned, grabbed her textbook off the couch, and headed for the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. She turned: "The Harry _I_ knew stood up for _all_ his friends, even if it got him kicked out of the Auror Program".

"Hermione? Hermione!", he called after as she ascended the stairs, giving no indication she heard him. "Hermione!"

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and quietly wept into her pillow. Her doubts about Harry had been growing, even as she defended him to Jadin, she was trying to convince herself more than Jadin. She assumed Harry would speak out against the treatment of the Mentors. Days passed, and he said nothing, then weeks, then months, and Harry said nothing. She wasn't going to press him: she didn't believe it necessary.

Then there was Xenophilius' incendiary editorial that got the _Quibbler_ shut down the very next day. At first, the Ministry didn't move against him. Instead, they bided their time, it wouldn't look good to throw cold water on the euphoria that followed in the wake of Voldemort's defeat. Still, if Xeno didn't have the _Quibbler_, he still had his printing press, and was passing out handbills wherever he could: Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Leaky Cauldron, outside the Ministry offices in London. When the Ministry believed that attention had died down enough, they moved: he was arrested.

Still, Harry had nothing to say. Ron asked about it, and was blown off, some excuse about not wanting to let down Professor McGonagall after she worked so hard to get him into the program despite unacceptably low grades in Potions. Harry was so certain he would not be accepted, he didn't bother signing up for Professor Slughorn's NEWT-level potions class. He also didn't bother acquiring the necessary text. Professor McGonagall confronted him about why he wasn't in Slughorn's class. He signed up at the last minute, and had to borrow an old text until his could arrive.

He would later discover the old text he'd borrowed had belonged to a former student: Severus Snape. By making use of Snape's old class notes, Harry had done exceptionally well in Potions. Slughorn praised his "natural ability" to the incredulous Professor Snape, and Hermione seethed in jealousy over the fact that Harry was suddenly brewing better potions than she, and his adoption as Slughorn's pet. Without McGonagall's intervention, and Professor Slughorn's laxer standards, he would not have made it. (Even as things stood, Headmaster Snape didn't believe he belonged in the Auror Program, and was trading off being the saviour of the Wizarding Community to jump ahead of more qualified applicants. He made no secret of his feelings on the subject.)

Hermione remembered the Harry who played fast and loose with the rules, committing more than one expulsion-worthy infraction to help a friend in need. The Harry who had defied the then Minister himself, Rufus Scrimgeour, on two separate occasions. Of course, there was Professor Dumbledore who gave reprimands with a wink and a nod, whose "punishments" meant hanging out with Hagrid for an afternoon, who blatantly played favourites after that Chamber of Secrets business that screwed Slytherin out of that year's House Cup, the Professor Dumbledore who once suggested to Hermione "about three turns" of her illegal time turner, and "retrace your steps", that led to the escape of Buckbeak and Sirius Black. Now that Professor Dumbledore was gone, this new Harry slowly emerged: a career obsessed (he called it "maturity") Ministry yes-man who turned his back on Jadin, his partner, his Mentor friends, and even his Hogwart's friend: Luna Lovegood. A new Harry who squandered the celebrity of having been the one who had saved the Wizarding Community from the depredations of the Dark Lord to help right a wrong, to help a friend.

Had he spoken up, the digimon would have returned. Had he spoken up, no Minister would have dared to send Xeno Lovegood to Azkaban. Luna had not approached Harry to ask him to do anything to help. Was that because she didn't want to burden him with her problems, she didn't want to impose, or did she already know she would only be wasting her time?

Her tears were tears of mourning, of the passing of the Harry she knew, and who was as dead to her as though Voldemort's Killing Curse had done its job. She saw for the first time an ugliness within the Wizarding World she never suspected. For the first time, she questioned if she even belonged at Hogwart's.

_New Revelations Office_

Narcissa had rented the office in a downtown office tower, had conjured up a nice, professional-looking sign next to the door which also concealed a Fidelius Charm. Black lettering against a gold background. New Revelations, Inc. was open for business.

"Everyone brought their hand-helds?", Jadin asked.

Everyone held theirs up.

"Anyone have a problem?"

No one answered. "That's good, you've all done a helluva job, both out Mentor teachers, and our magi students. Congratulate yourselves..."

A hand went up: "Yes, Hermione".

"I've been considering leaving Hogwart's..."

"That's the _last_ thing you should do".

"But... Harry, you were right about him. I don't think there's any place for me there anymore".

"He suspects because your behaviour has become anomalous. Suddenly, you're disapparating from Hogsmeade every weekend. He was bound to notice, nothing you can do about that. Fact is, even master spies give themselves away in just that manner. You can forget everything you think you know about how counterintelligence is done. Forget James Bond, forget Clancy, forget all that bullshit. Counterintel basically hasn't changed one iota from the days when one caveman wanted to know where another caveman's secret fishin' hole was, and the second caveman didn't want the first to know. It ain't glamorous, it's 99.99% damned boring. And 99.99% of it is done with eyes, ears, and paying attention to noticing details that don't fit.

Hermione, you and Ron and Harry dropped out once before. If you drop out now, it's part of a pattern, and Harry'll get _very_ suspicious. He may or may not report his misgivings. I wouldn't count on his not saying something. Also, this will be our last face-to-face. From now on, it's _essential_ that the Mentors have no further contact with each other, and that the magi not seek out any of the Mentors. As for those of you attending Hogwart's, no contact that isn't of a purely natural, mundane pattern.

"It isn't just that", Hermione explained. "I don't know if I even want to be a part of the Wizarding World anymore. The way Harry's changed, the despicable conduct of the Ministry, and I'm not talking just about the Mentors and the digimon. Neither Snape nor McGonagall offered the house elves the chance to be free. Oh, they were lavish in their praise to Winky and the rest of the elves who came to fight for us, but still... I thought McGonagall, at least..."

"That is what we're trying to change, isn't it? You can't blame McGonagall. After all, she, the whole Wizarding World, are too set in their ways. I'm sure the thought never occurred to her because no one has ever questioned how things are done. You live very limited lives, trapped in your insular little bubble of your own making. What _else_ can you expect? You stood still, and allowed the centuries to pass you by. You can't blame McGonagall or Snape. Had you not had the background of being a muggle-born, you would be no different".

Jadin wheeled a white board into the room. "I've spent the past six months studying up on counterintel. It would be nice if we could have Fidelius Charms cast on all our homes. This office has one, and I didn't agree completely with Narcissa over that. As for our respective homes, that's out of the question. Narcissa and Draco can't lift a wand here in London without the Ministry's knowing about it. Furthermore, if any passing magician should happen to notice a Fidelius Charm on a muggle dwelling, they're gonna get very suspicious as to how it got there, and for what purpose. I'm hoping that magi aren't going to have any great need to come here.

Here is what we're up against"

"Disillusionment Charm", he wrote with red marker.

"This particular charm makes the user invisible. Now, our magi friends can sometimes detect if someone's using it, but not always, especially if they're not paying attention. We, on the other hand, stand no chance at all. This means you must take precautions when texting, as though someone was looking over your shoulder, because there very well could be someone doing precisely that. As for conversation, even behind locked doors, be careful what you say. You may not be as alone as you think you are".

"Polyjuice", he wrote next.

"Polyjuice is a potion that allows the user to take on the form of anyone. Interestingly enough, polyjuice works for muggles just as it does for magi. Impmon was able to recognize a polyjuice impostor, but not even the magi can do that. At least, not without great difficulty. Barty Crouch put one over on everyone at Hogwart's - no one recognized that he was not the real Alistor Moody for nearly a whole school term. The only thing that gave him away was running out. All they need is one hair. Now, it's not possible to eliminate all hairs from your environment, but let's not make it any easier that it needs to be: combs, hairbrushes - burn them. Clean out the drains from sinks and showers.

We will work out a system of challenges and responses before we adjourn. Here's how that works, for example... Rita", Jadin asked, "what's your best subject at school?"

"Science", she replied.

"OK, then, we need a challenge that is contradictory, but not totally bizarre. The challenge could be something like: 'I heard you flunked that last science quiz'. Upon hearing that, Rita might reply: 'Squirrel testicles are fuzzy'. Then we know it really is Rita. The _reply_ needs to be something wildly unique. She can't say, oh, let's say: 'I'm bad at science' - too easy for an auror who's impersonating Rita to accidentally stumble on the correct reply..."

"But why can't the challenge be something unusual?", Rita asked.

"A good point. Sure, if the challenge is something like: 'Does the rain in Spain fall mainly on the plain?', it serves the purpose: if the response is wrong, that ain't Rita. However, if you say that, and it really is an auror, you might as well say: 'I'm guilty! Haul me off to Azkaban!'. If you're dealing with an auror, _he_ must not know _you_ know. 'I heard you flunked that last science quiz' sounds quite natural. Kids talk about how school's going all the time. Even if the auror has done his homework, looked up Rita's school records - and the chances of this happening are somewhere between slim and none - he _still_ won't know he's just been challenged. Even the smartest kids sometimes flunk tests. 'I heard...' means a rumour. Even if it seems odd to be asking a straight-A student about a flunked test, he won't know he's been challenged. Furthermore, one thing in our favour is that they think they're dealing with a bunch of stupid, clueless kids. That's what 99.9% of adults, magical or muggle, think.

Any questions so far?", Jadin asked. There were none.

"Communications", he wrote next.

"As I mentioned before, all communications are to be text only. That way, there is no chance of being overheard. This is very important for the reasons I explained before. If you receive a voice mail, or someone calls, pretending to be one of us, it's not us.

Sometimes, the old ways are the best", Jadin announced, as he passed out a sheet.

"What you have there are the locations of dead drops..."

"Dead drop?"

"Think of it as a hidey-hole. These will be used when you need to have your battery packs recharged. It's not like you can plug in at Hogwart's. Although I've provided Hagrid with a solar generator, I still don't know if it'll actually work until it's tried, nor is its capacity all that great. Solar isn't the most efficient means of generating power, and you all know what winters in the Highlands are like. So we use dead-drops.

You will also see a list of locations where we'll be expecting your chalk marks if you need to get in contact, and aren't able, or don't think it wise, to use your hand-helds. This is a back-up plan just in case. Memorize the information, then burn that paper. Don't leave it around for some auror to find it, and don't let it out of your sight while memorizing. Are we clear on that?"

"I dunnow", George objected, "seems kinda, well..."

"I guess 'paranoid' is the word you're looking for", Jadin answered. "This will keep you out of Azkaban. Remember: we're dealing with the entire Ministry here. There are more of them, than there are of us. Now, Hermione can tell you all about her Dumbledore's Army days. They didn't take half these precautions, and got away with it, so we're not dealing with towers of competence here. However, are we a match for their collective smarts? We may be smarter, individually, than every time-server in the Office of Aurors, but we're not as smart as all of them put together. Never forget that.

As for surveillance, the reason it works is due to the fact that the vast majority drift through each day, deaf and blind. So, my fellow Mentors, get out every day. Look around your neighborhoods, your schools, see what looks normal, and you'll recognize anything that's out of place. See when the neighbors are home and when they're not. See what kinds of cars they drive, if they have any temporary house guests, see where the vacant buildings are. I don't expect the Ministry will use cars and vans, but I can't say they won't. Be aware of your immediate environment. Here's one thing in our favour: magi tend to not understand muggle ways, muggle dress and manners, and they often mispronounce common words. They try to blend in, but for people like Lupin, or Arthur, they generally don't do so well.

Now, I'm not telling you all to jump at every little thing, or question everyone who strikes up a conversation. What I _am_ telling you is to pay attention, to be more aware. Vigilance will, oddly enough, reduce paranoia. You won't have to decide on the spur of the moment if something out of the ordinary is a threat or not. It may be hard at first, but becomes easier with practice, just like anything else".

"Interrogations"

"There may come a time when you are interrogated. If all else fails, you may be taken in for an interrogation. This is a greater danger for our Hogwartians, as you will be available at all times. It will be more likely that you will be grilled, but I wouldn't say that we muggles are safe from this. The A Number One thing to remember is: don't lie. This is how interrogators operate: they will ask you the same question, but in a different way each time. What they are looking for is inconsistencies, to trip you up, to see if your story changes. That's the problem with lies - you have to remember them. There are professionals who can pull it off, but that takes intense training, and none of us are going to get a crash course from MI-6. So you tell the interrogator the truth, but not the whole truth. That way, nothing to remember, and you will go in a whole lot less anxious. I know we've seen all the war movies where the hero gives just name, rank, and serial number. However, the military suggests just such an approach to enemy interrogations: reveal true, but harmless information.

One of the most common techniques is 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'. This is just what it sounds like. One of your interrogators will act very nasty, threatening, they may even strike you. Then another interrogator will intervene, seem friendly, be on your side, be sympathetic. This person will ask for little 'favours' in turn. Do not underestimate the power of this technique! It is not uncommon for even hardened criminals to fall for this. There are cases where, even after the trial and conviction, convicts have sent love letters to the 'Good Cop' who got them to confess. This is a lot more common than you would believe. I don't know if the aurors are that sophisticated, but never forget: anyone in an interrogation is not your friend. Regardless of how grateful you may feel for their intervention, it's all a ruse, a con-job to loosen your tongue.

Also, assume you _will_ be interrogated, and think carefully about what you intend to say before it happens. We all know what they're gonna ask: 'Have you seen Jadin? Have you had any contact with the other Mentors? What were you doing in London? Why were you seen leaving for London so often?' Things like that.

Of course, it's important that you practice occlumancy. This is one thing that muggles _can_ do. Every psyche has a natural resistance to invasion. Of course, muggles won't stand up to an accomplished legilimens, so all we can do is hope we don't fall into their hands. However, if they aren't expecting it, they probably won't know. Needless to say, if they detect occlumancy, they will become suspicious, so do your best to make sure you aren't seen as a ripe target for interrogation.

As for us, if we Mentors are interrogated, you can be sure that the aurors will be impersonating policemen. If you are approached by anyone claiming to be a police officer, you are entitled to ask to see identification. For those of us who're underage, demand that your parents be contacted _immediately_. That should be the first thing that comes out of your mouth, and the only thing. You have that right, regardless of what they might try to claim. The aurors will definitely be counting on your ignorance. Also, be sure that you make yourself noticed. Yell, scream, shout 'child molester'. Call attention to yourself. Legitimate police officers won't object. Don't rely on the say-so of any authority figure such as a teacher. They could be Confunded. Demand that your parents be called _immediately_. If they are not, get away if you can, and make as nasty a public scene as you can.

I think that just about covers it. Hopefully, no one will need to use it. The best defense of all is to remain as uninteresting as possible. The less attention you call to yourselves, the better. So far, it would appear that the Mentors are indeed uninteresting. It's been six months, and as far as I can tell, the Ministry has not been interested. They figure that their obiviation spells are enough. After all, had it not been for Hermione's telling me all about it, I would never have known. And Hermione did the right thing by waiting six months. The Ministry's resources are finite, and there are always more pressing issues every day than something that happened six months ago. That, too, works in our favour".

"A fascinating presentation", Percy said. "I didn't want to interrupt, but I have an announcement".

"Let's hear from Percy". Percy Weasley had indeed returned to the Ministry.

"As you know, Pius Thicknesse was an interim replacement for the late Rufus Scrimgeour. He is to be replaced by Kingsley Shacklebolt, now that everything's settled down, Voldemort's men routed from their Ministry positions, and we can have an orderly change of leadership. This is not known outside the confines of the Ministry, but we've been informed. I expect the announcement to be made publicly before the week is out. So I'm hoping that none of this will even be necessary. Kingsley was in the Order with you, was he not?"

"Yes, he was, and so was Tonks - both of them hauled me off to Azkaban..."

"They didn't have any choice in the matter..."

"They damn sure did!", Jadin protested.

"If they disobeyed a direct order, they would have been dismissed immediately, and Kingsley wouldn't be the next Minister of Magic. Since he was a friend, and knew you and the digimon, I'm hoping he will do what he can to bring your partners back, to appeal to... what was his name again?"

"You mean Azulongmon?", Jadin asked.

"Yes, Azulongmon. If the new Minister asked, wouldn't he allow the digimon to come back? After all, didn't he send them away at Minister Thicknesse's request? I don't see how he could object?"

"If he does, we get our partners back, and he reopens the Frontier, that would be wonderful news", Jadin agreed.

"What about Father?", Luna asked.

"If I knew Kingsley as well as Hermione told me, he will release your Dad right off. If he's the man I believe him to be, he should make a good many reforms. He was, after all, close to Dumbledore. That is, if Dumbledore really meant the things he said about improving attitudes towards the muggle-born, half-bloods, and house elves. We shall see...

In the mean time, we'll need an Internet connection close to Hogwart's".

"I'll fine yeh one", Hagrid offered.

"Concentrate on areas that are well removed from Hogwart's and Hogsmeade", Jadin suggested.

"Aye", Hagrid agreed.

_Ministry of Magic_

"Thank you for seeing me", Percy said, as he entered the office of the Minister of Magic.

"What is it that you wanted?", Minister Shacklebolt asked, as he conjured a chair for Percy, and motioned for him to sit.

"It's about Jadin Weston and his friends. They haven't seen or heard from their partners since they helped defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I would like to ask, on their behalf, if you would intervene with Lord Azulongmon, to allow their partners to return".

"Even if I knew how to contact Azulongmon, I would do no such thing".

"Sir? I... don't understand?"

"Your family was particularly close to the muggle boy, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's true, but..."

"Mr. Weasley, there is a lot more at stake here than just some muggle children who want to play with their pets".

"I would hardly call the digimon 'pets', Sir. They did, after all, play a decisive role in defending Hogwart's".

"These digimon _also_ demonstrated clearly that they could see Hogwart's. We already have enough beings to deal with, and we don't need any more, especially if those beings can see past our protective charms. They pose a very real threat of exposing us to the muggles. Loss is a part of growing up, and it's not even as though their digi-pets died. They're alive and well in their world where they belong. They do not belong here. As for the muggle children, they'll get over it, get on with their lives.

It's not as though we have no gratitude for all they did. Each muggle child will receive, upon coming of age in the muggle world, full scholarships for their university educations. Anonymously, of course".

"Maybe if you could at least meet with Jadin..."

"The Ministry does not justify our policies to muggles, especially children".

"I thought you were his friend?"

"I am, and I'm still quite fond of the boy, but the Minister of Magic can not be seen justifying his policy decisions to outside parties. My responsibilities outweigh whatever friendship I may have had. The boy's been obliviated, and won't even know who I am, and the Minister himself can not be seen violating the Law by consorting with muggles. It's out of the question".

"About Mr. Lovegood..."

"Mr. Lovegood needs to learn to hold his tongue. His editorial in his newspaper, calling the acting Minister of Magic dishonourable when the Ministry was in a state of crisis was highly irresponsible. As was advocating dismantling the International Law of Secrecy just so a handful of kids could keep their digimon. Mr. Lovegood could very well have provoked an international incident. This ministry works closely with the International Conference of Wizards, and the law of secrecy is an _international_ agreement.

I understand your personal feelings in this matter, and I am not unsympathetic to the children, but I have greater responsibilities, and so do you. I know you have been discussing the matter here in the Ministry, and I must insist that this stop. You are not to mention it again. If you feel you can not, then I must insist on your resignation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Minister... perfectly".

The whole attitude was not lost on Percy, that Shacklebolt couldn't even say his name. Jadin, Mentor, member of the Order of the Phoenix, had become "the muggle boy".

That evening, in the London apartment he kept as a convenience, Percy sent his account to the private mail box Jadin had set up.

_The Forbidden Forest_

The centaur leader didn't particularly like coming to this part of the forest, as it was too close for comfort to a nearby muggle road that passed nearby. He slung his bow over a shoulder, and removed something looking extremely out of place in his hands. Bane smiled to himself as he looked at the display of the hand-held: he got a signal.

Bane turned to return to the part of the forest claimed by the centaurs. He knew Hagrid would be waiting for the news. Yes, he came to regret that he'd not helped Hagrid when Voldemort attacked, regretted that so many of his kind turned renegade and threw in with Voldemort. It was his way of trying to set things right. Besides, if it went against the hated Ministry of Magic and their arrogant ways, so much the better.

As for Hagrid, he preferred sending Bane to look for a clear connection, as this wouldn't require a lenghly absence from either his duties as the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper. Best to remain visible around Hogwart's.

Hagrid made his way to a part of the Forbidden Forest few human eyes had ever seen. Though he saw nothing, he was not surprised to hear a peculiar bird call which he answered. The appearance of the centaur didn't surprise him.

"Aye, Bane, didjer fine ditt?", he asked.

The centaur came closer and handed back the strange device: "I did", was all he said, as he bent low and scratched a map into the dirt. "Here", he pointed.

"A bit more of a trip than I hoped, but I s'pose I was s'pektin thah. Thanks again fer yer hep".

"If it makes up for my errors".

"Aye", Hagrid agreed.

_Hogwart's_

"Hermione", Harry caught up between classes, "about the other day..."

"I'd rather not talk about it".

"It's that I'm concerned... I know you're seeing Jadin..."

"You know no such thing, Harry..."

"It's not that hard to figure, you liked him, I understand. Yet you were told to stay away. You haven't told, have you? I don't want to see you get expelled... or worse".

"That's not your concern, and I'd thank you to stop minding my business. I told you before: I was visiting my folks. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Mr. Pot-ter, don't you have class?", Professor Snape asked. Hermione inwardly was grateful for being rescued from any more questioning.

"Yes, Professor", Harry replied.

"Problem, Miss Granger?", Snape asked.

"No, professor. No problems at all".

"Then you'd best be getting on, don't want to be late for class, do we?"

Hermione got the distinct impression that Snape wasn't completely buying it.

_Rob McCoy_  
_Palo Alto University_

_Dear Mr. McCoy:_

_My name is Jadin Weston, and I have some news you may find of interest, or simply unbelievable. I've studied about your work on the original digimon project as one of the "Wild Bunch". I don't know if you've heard, but your digimon had begun appearing here in this world, in fully physical forms._

_I had a digimon partner; his name's Impmon. Some friends of mine also had their own partners. It seems that it was their intention to make contact, to begin the process of establishing formal diplomatic relations between the Digital World and our world. However, something has happened to interfere with these plans. It is my intention to do something about that, to pave the way for reopening those lines of communication._

_However, in order to accomplish this, I need to know more about the digivices we received to better work with our partners. These digivices seem to be of a different design from most of the usual digital appliances._

_Your help in this matter would be greatly appreciated._

_Respectfully,_

_Jadin Weston_  
_CEO New Revelations, Inc._


	4. Suspicions Rise

**3) Suspicions Rise**

Jadin received Percy's text message. The news was disappointing, but not unexpected. This new Minister was worse than the last one. After all, Jadin had no prior dealings with the interim Minister: Pius Thicknesse. Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, was another matter entirely. He'd been in the Order, Jadin had met him, worked with him, and he'd been a frequent visitor to the house at 12 Grimmauld Place. Another betrayal of, and by, an old "friend": this time of Percy Weasley.

Yet another betrayal, yet another delinquent debt. Yet another reason to take down the Ministry. So far, everything had been quiet on the Hogwart's front: he'd gotten Hagrid's message about the discovery of a location in the Forbidden Forest of a clear connection. That it was through the territory of the centaurs a definite plus. Bane had agreed to allow passage of Hermione and the rest of the conspirators, while denying access to everyone else. This wouldn't look suspicious, as centaurs rarely tolerated a human presence in their territory.

_Jadin Weston_  
_CEO, New Revelations, Inc._

_Dear Mr. Weston:_

_Received your inquiry into my work with the Wild Bunch. Yes, I was aware that digimon were appearing in our world, as we were consulted by Japanese intelligence once the first appearances became known. We figured this was some sort of fluke, and I was not aware that digimon were partnering with children and teens lately. As to your inquiry, I regret that I can be of no assistance._

_I would suggest that you contact Goru Mizuno, as he was the only one of the original Wild Bunch who never gave up the project. I do not know how to contact him, though you should ask another of his colleagues: Janyu Wong. Last I heard, Mr. Mizuno was living in the Akihabara district of Tokyo._

_Sincerely,_

_Rob McCoy_

It wasn't exactly what Jadin was hoping for, but it was better than a clear rejection. He was onto someone who just might know something... Jadin got off an e-mail to Janyu Wong.

_Hogwart's_

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you have a question?", Professor Adolphus Wormwood asked.

"Sir, I was wondering... if I thought a good friend or family member may be involved in suspicious activities, what would my responsibility as an auror be? Do I turn them in?"

"Of course you report the questionable activity. It is your duty to uphold and enforce Wizarding Law as an auror".

"Betray a close friend..."

"Mr. Potter: even if a private citizen knows about criminal activities and fails to report them, he could be charged as an accomplice after the fact. If you, as an auror, fail to report suspicious activity, you are not only an accomplice, you are also derelict in your duties. Your responsibility is to enforce the law. The Wizengamot determines guilt or innocence: that is _their_ duty, not yours. Why are you even asking this question, Mr. Potter? Do you suspect a friend of yours is involved in illegal activities?"

"Of course not! I was just asking for clarification..."

"There is nothing to clarify, Mr. Potter. You understood the duties of an auror when you enrolled in this program. If you don't believe you are up to balancing your professional life with your personal life, then Auror isn't the career for you. It is not an easy life you've chosen for yourself. If you are to pursue this line of work, you better sort this out now. You _will_ lose friends; people, even relatives, _will_ become uneasy in your company. It goes with the territory, and you'd best get used to it. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor".

"I must insist: why are you asking, and do you know someone who is doing something questionable?"

Harry wasn't going to get out of this as easily as he'd hoped. He thought quickly: "It's Luna's father, he's the publisher of _The Quibbler_, and he was..."

"Yes, Xeno Lovegood, I know the case. As I said, it's in the hands of the Wizengamot now".

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do".

"As an Auror, you can not play favourites. You enforce Wizarding law impartially, regardless of whether you are friends with Mr. Lovegood's daughter or not. Any shows of favouritism, of partiality, will do nothing but undermine the public's respect for the law and those of us whose duty it is to enforce it. Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if I might speak out in my capacity as a private citizen?"

"There is no such thing, Mr. Potter: an Auror is on duty 24 hours a day, even when you are 'off the clock'. The public at large won't see the difference between your being an Auror and being private citizen Harry Potter. This, too, is a responsibility you accepted when you joined this program. If you can't accept that responsibility, then you do not belong in this program. That will be all, Mr. Potter"

"Yes, Professor". Harry hoped Professor Wormwood believed him.

Wormwood, however, did not. Something about that story didn't sit well with him.

"Enter", Headmaster Snape called out to the door knocker. "Professor Wormwood, you requested this meeting?"

"Professor Snape", Wormwood greeted. "I had a most disturbing conversation with one of my students, Harry Potter..."

"Ahhhh yes, Pot-ter", he pronounced the name with that characteristic sneer.

"I take it, Professor Snape, you do not approve of Mr. Potter?"

"I never agreed with the decision to place him in the Auror Program, but I've made no secret of that. What has Mr. Pot-ter done this time Professor?"

"It's not so much what he's done, it's that he was asking about what he should do if he were to suspect one of his friends was involved in legally questionable activities. When I pressed him on the matter, he claimed it had to do with the Xenophilius Lovegood case. I understand he knows Luna Lovegood, but I got the distinct impression he was really talking about someone else. You know him better than I do: what can you tell me about his friends?"

"I see", Snape replied, fascinated. It would not be out of character for Potter to be up to something. Snape was very familiar with how fast and loose Harry Potter and his friends were with Hogwart's rules, going all the way back to their first year. He also did not approve of Professor Dumbledore's indulgence when they did. Potter should have been expelled several times over.

"There seems to be some sort of difficulties between Mr. Pot-ter and Miss Granger. I over heard them arguing in the hall the other day".

"Do you know what it was about?", Wormwood asked, interested.

"Unfortunately, I do not. Neither admitted to anything as I urged the both of them to move along to their classes", Snape explained. "I hope Mr. Pot-ter isn't making trouble for you? He has a habit of doing that".

"Yes, Professor, I am well aware of your feelings towards Mr. Potter. Thank you for your help, Professor".

"Good day, Professor", Snape dismissed Wormwood.

The Hogwart's grapevine, as efficient as ever, let the Headmaster take a good guess as to what Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been arguing about. After all, Severus Snape had personal experience with unrequited love. It was no secret that Hermione had been very interested in the Mentor: Jadin Weston. It was Snape's unvoiced opinion that the Ministry decree that none of Hogwart's students have any further contact with the Digimon Mentors was foolish in the extreme. Better that Jadin and Hermione renew their friendship in the open, with Jadin's being none the wiser as to Hermione's being a magician.

The year before Snape's invitation had arrived, he had tried to introduce himself to the girl he'd watched from a distance, of whom he dreamed. That first meeting had been a disaster. As Hogwart's students, there had been a relationship, but Severus had been seduced by the Dark Arts, as had many a Slytherin before him, had given his loyalty to the up and coming Lord Voldemort, thereby losing Lily Evans who had given him an ultimatum: the Dark Arts or her love. He could only watch as a rocky relationship with the Marauder and tormentor of the socially awkward Snape, James Potter, grew into the fullness of love, marriage, and a first child: Harry Potter. That didn't mean he didn't stop loving her. He'd turned against his Dark Lord in a failed attempt to save her life.

Severus Snape couldn't blame Hermione, nor could he say he wouldn't be doing the same thing if he were in her place.

**London: Dirk Weston's Flat**

Back from school, Jadin logged onto the New Revelations e-mail account. He had a message:

_Dear Mr. Weston:_

_It was with great pleasure and delight that I received your e-mail. As you may know, it has always been my belief that digimon could be more than game characters or virtual life, and that the Internet more than simply another communications network. It was for these reasons I never gave up. I always believed that a New Evolution was on the horizon, a new dawn of man that would propel us all to a level higher than you can imagine. Unlike my colleagues, it was always my belief that our digimon would some day appear in our world, apart from the systems that initially supported their existence. They didn't take me very seriously, and I can't say I hold that against them. I was a bit disappointed that our message to the digimon went unanswered for so long, after the initial sporadic contacts of the late 1990s._

_I must confess to being a bit perplexed, and may be a little envious, that the digimon chose to appear in the US and the UK, as opposed to appearing here in Japan. Is that nationalistic of me? Regarding your partnerships, it does appear that a new opening was developing. I am also pleased that you were able to make use of my Blue Card algorithm, and that it worked as designed._

_I share your disappointment that there are others of our kind who would interfere, though I am not surprised. Much of what calls itself 'humanity' disappoints me greatly. As I grow older, the temptation of cynicism grows ever stronger. There have been far too many cases of lost opportunities littering history. If there is anything I can do to help you, just name it._

_Yours,_

_Goru "Shibumi" Mizuno_

**Hogwart's: Headmaster's Office**

"Come in and have a seat, Miss Granger", Snape invited. She climbed the short staircase to the upper alcove where Dumbledore had kept his desk. Snape sat behind that very desk, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looking down on his former office.

"You asked to see me?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been going to London quite frequently lately", he began in that characteristic slow drawl.

"My parents live there", Hermione replied. "Since I'm an upper class man, and have my apparition license, I can drop in for visits".

"I am aware of that", Snape answered. "Are you _sure_ that's all you are doing? You have always been one of our brighter students, and I admit I would have liked you in House Slytherin. It would be a shame to waste all that potential".

"I'm not sure I follow, Professor?"

"I'm speaking of your _boyfriend,_ the muggle Jadin Weston. He, too, lives in London, does he not? You are aware of the Ministry decree? Just because Minister Thicknesse has been replaced, the decree still stands: you are not to have any contact with Mr. Weston or any of his Mentor friends. Is that clear, Miss Granger?"

"I'm well aware of that, Professor. As I told you, I go to London to visit my parents. I have done so every time I go. If you are accusing me, you can ask them yourself..."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Are you sure you are telling me the truth?"

"I haven't visited Jadin's flat once since I've been going to London. I see my folks, maybe take in some of the sights, but I haven't gone to Jadin's flat".

"See that you do not. It would be a shame to waste all your potential, and the education you have accomplished up to this point. That will be all, Miss Granger".

Hermione had no idea as to why Snape would be asking. Did Harry say something to the Headmaster? She didn't want to believe that, but couldn't rule it out completely. After all, she was well aware of how the grapevine worked. Still, it was too close for comfort, and she was glad Jadin had clued her in on how to handle interrogations. She had not lied: she always dropped in on her parents, collecting fresh battery packs for her hand-held, and she wasn't meeting Jadin at the London residence. Those meetings took place at the office of New Revelations. At least he didn't ask about the trips to Hagrid's cabin.

**London: Ministry of Magic**

Pius Thicknesse, his new position as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, addressed the assembled aurors.

"Dawlish, Williamson: I have called you here because we may have a problem at Hogwart's", he began. Dawlish, having been freed of Voldemort's Imperius and Confundus curses, had returned in good standing. "As you know, Adolphus Wormwood is the head professor of the Auror Program. He has sent along his misgivings concerning one of his students: Harry Potter. It is his suspicion that one of Mr. Potter's associates has violated the Minister's decree that none of them have any further contact with the muggles known as the 'Digimon Mentors'. He informs me that Miss Hermione Granger was quite close to Jadin Weston, the leader of the Mentors. He suspects that they are getting together, as Miss Granger has taken to making frequent visits to London. It is my concern that, should this prove to be the case, that she will tell Mr. Weston everything, if she hasn't already.

There are certain elements within the Ministry itself who are not entirely unsympathetic to these Mentors. This is especially true of the two Weasleys. Though they have been forbidden to speak of it, and so far, have followed orders, it is still a definite concern".

"If we are to investigate, I suggest we start with the young one...", he paused to scan the preliminary report, "...Rita Knowles. If Hermione has told Mr. Weston, it would be highly likely he would have told the rest of his Mentor friends", Williamson explained his plan. "If the girl should happen to recognize one of the other Mentors involved, that would be proof conclusive".

Rita, thanks to Jadin's instructions to be more alert and aware, noticed the strange characters who'd begun appearing around her school: during lunch breaks, recess, and when school let out. She'd seen them from the playground. One older man looking like he stepped straight out of 1920, complete with a bowler hat. Another looking like a refugee from the Haight from 1967. The older lady who looked decidedly uncomfortable in her muggle attire.

She was about half the way home...

"Hey Rita!", the call rang out, "Hold up a sec". She turned around, and it was Terry Kaminsky. She allowed him to catch up.

"You seen Jadin around? Been looking for him".

"Ummm...", she began. _He didn't give the challenge!_ "Do I know you? Aren't you a little old? I don't know any 'Jadin'", she insisted. "You aren't some kind of freak who's into young girls are you?"

"I...", he began, "I must've confused you with someone I thought I recognized. Sorry". He took off in a big hurry. "So it's starting", she thought to herself. Jadin and the Mentors will have to know, and soon. That could wait until she was safely in her own room before texting a report.

Jadin got Rita's message and reassured everyone that this was just a fishing expedition to see if the Obliviation was still holding. Rita had handled the situation just as she should have. Her performance might throw them off the trail, but that was by no means certain. He warned that they should not alter their habits, as that would alert the aurors that something was up. Just go about your normal business, but stay alert. They might try this again with one of the other Mentors.

**London: Ministry of Magic**

"I was able to acquire a hair sample", Dawlish was reporting back. "I used Polyjuice to speak with the young one: Rita. She denied knowing who I was, denied knowing Jadin".

"So it would seem these Mentors still remember nothing. They haven't been in contact with any of the students at Hogwart's".

"It would seem so, but...", Dawlish paused, "I'm... not so certain. There was a look, however fleeting, that seemed like recognition. I realize it's not much to go on".

"If she did recognize you, then why didn't she say so? According to your report, the girl denied knowing you, and said she never heard of any Jadin. Are you sure?", Thicknesse asked.

"I can't explain it, but I've been an Auror long enough, and you develop a feel for these things, and my gut is telling me she recognized me".

"So far, the investigation has turned up nothing unusual", Williamson added. "Records at St. Mungo's do show that Neville Longbottom has signed in as a guest to visit his parents on every trip to London. We've had the Granger girl followed, and she has likewise been going to her parents' home as she claims. The Weasley boy has been going to his family home outside of Ottery St. Catchpole".

"Is there anything, then, to Adolphus' suspicions?"

"That's hard to say. So far, we have discovered nothing that would directly support his suppositions".

"Then that's it, case closed?", Dawlish asked.

"Not quite yet", Thicknesse replied. "There is one thing more I want tried before we simply dismiss this investigation".

"Interview Potter's friends?", Williamson asked.

"Not just yet. If there is anything to Adolphus' suspicions, we don't want to alert them. Keep them under surveillance for now".

**London: The Weston Residence**

Jadin was composing his reply to Shibumi, to invite him to come to London to begin his research, to arrange for the airline tickets, putting him up while in London. He calculated the cost, seeing that New Revelations would need to have its accounts replenished. The doorbell sounded, and he logged off.

He answered the door: "Jadin?", Hermione asked.

"How do you know my name? Have we ever met?", he asked as naturally as he could. "I don't recognize you from school".

"Don't you recognize me?", Dawlish asked from behind his Polyjuice impersonation.

"Believe me: I'd remember someone like you if we ever met".

"You're not Jadin Evans?"

"No, Jadin Weston".

"Oh, excuse me! This is soooo _embarrassing_...", the Hermione look-alike nervously giggled, "that'll show me to pay more attention to names and addresses".

"Hey, why not come on in? One Jadin's as good as another", he invited with a wink.

"Thanks, but... I'd rather not", as Hermione turned to go.

"Persistent bastards", Jadin thought to himself. He'd been quite clear about person-to-person contact and knew the real Hermione would never appear at his door, unannounced. Since receiving Rita's alert, he'd been expecting this very thing.

Back to his computer, Jadin placed an order for pressure sensors, and to alert the others about the visitation from "Hermione". Being that Hermione was in London, he received an immediate reply.

"I didn't think they'd go that far", she texted back.

"I wasn't expecting this so soon. It's even more imperative that you alert the others. They're probably following you under that Disillusionment Charm. They had to know you're in London".

He then turned his attention to his reply and invitation to Shibumi to come to London.

**London: Ministry of Magic**

"So that's it", Williamson spoke up as soon as Dawlish had finished his report. "The Weston boy didn't recognize you?", he asked.

"It wouldn't appear he did", Dawlish answered. "I was _sure_ he would...", he shook his head. "I was careful to go to the apartment after receiving notice from the Department of Transportation that Granger had apparated from Hogsmeade".

"Where did she apparate to?", Thicknesse asked.

"The usual: an alley a couple of blocks from her parents' home. There's no way the Weston boy could have suspected anything. If he was expecting Granger's visit..."

"There is still no proof that's the case. Could it have been that this weekend they had no plans to actually meet up?"

"I suppose so, but wouldn't he welcome an unexpected visit from an old flame? I was _certain_ that the Knowles girl recognized me when I appeared to her as one of the Mentors she'd met at Hogwart's. I don't know how, but these kids seem to be one step ahead... Maybe we're underestimating them?"

"I don't think there's anything to this at this point", Williamson objected. "We tried, and it's clear that Weston doesn't recognize the Granger girl. He's been Obliviated, and Granger has not seen him, told him nothing, and that's all there is to it. We've wasted enough time over Adolphus Wormwood's unfounded suspicions. Whatever problems Mr. Potter is having with his friends, it has nothing to do with the Weston boy or the other Mentors".

"That's your recommendation?", Thicknesse asked.

"It is, Sir".

"You, Dawlish?"

"It would seem to make sense on the surface, but I still have my doubts", Dawlish replied. "These kids are more clever than you're giving them credit for. Have you forgotten how the Granger girl had come up with those fake, enchanted Galleons that her group, Dumbledore's Army, used for surreptitious communications? Dolores Umbridge and Voldemort's Death Eaters never figured that out, and they aren't exactly novices when it comes to magic".

"Then what do you suggest?"

"At the very least, keep them under surveillance, both the former Dumbledore's Army members, and the muggles".


	5. Shibumi Accepts an Invitation

**4) Shibumi Accepts an Invitation**

**London: New Revelations Office**

"You needed to see me?", Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Yes", Jadin explained. "I got in contact with one of the original creators of digimon; he likes to be referred to as Shibumi. Anyway, he's agreed to come to London to help out. He'll be needing airfare from Tokyo, a place to stay. He asks for nothing more than transportation and lodging. I have the figures here".

"I'm sure that will be fine", Narcissa replied. "Just let me pay another visit to Gringott's. Whatever you need. Can he do anything?"

"No guarantees, of course, but if anyone can figure out how our digivices manage to work despite magical fields, it's Shibumi".

"But will he? I mean, you know how muggles react..."

"From what his colleague, Janyu Wong, tells me that's the least of our worries. He has the reputation, even among the rest of the Wild Bunch, for being - how shall I put it - an unconventional thinker. Convincing him that magic is real isn't going to be a problem... There is one thing, though".

"What would that be?"

"The Aurors. You heard about Rita? One of them approached her in the guise of Terry? That 'Hermione' (making finger quotes) actually showed up at my door? Somehow, something must've slipped out somewhere, probably Hogwart's. Maybe that damn Harry... Have you seen any evidence they're spying with that Disillusionment Charm? Any peculiar characters hanging out around the cottage?"

"Not so far, and the office does have a Fidelius Charm. I know you had your doubts as to the wisdom of enchanting our office, but I think that it's more important now than ever. So far, I don't think they've connected the Malfoys with the Mentors. I don't see why they would, Draco's lack of any relationship with Potter and his friends".

"Oh, he had a relationship alright. Even though it was a negative one for a good long while, they still know Draco helped them in the end, and Draco and I attend the same school. I wouldn't count on that", Jadin disagreed.

"Because you were so close to Hermione?"

"I hope that's all it is. I know how the Hogwart's rumour mill is, and I suppose there'd be speculation... Harry still seems way too interested in Hermione's London visits, and being in the Auror Program, well, I just wonder where his final loyalties really lie... I'll get an e-mail off to Shibumi".

_Hogwart's_

"You wanted to see me Pro...", Harry started to ask, as he entered the Headmaster's offices. Headmaster Snape was not alone.

"I will leave you to take care of business", Snape announced as he excused himself.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Williamson and Mr. Dawlish", Professor Wormwood said. "Please take a seat".

"I... don't understand", Harry began, as he took the indicated seat. "I was under the impression Professor Snape..."

"Excuse the subterfuge", Wormwood apologized. "It has come to the Ministry's attention of a possible disturbing development, and we'd like to ask you a few questions".

"I still don't see what this has to do with me?"

"Don't you, Harry?", Wormwood continued. "The other day in class, you asked about what you should do if you suspected friends and associates of legally questionable activities".

"I thought we cleared that up?"

"Oh yes, the Xeno Lovegood issue. I don't believe that was really your concern was it?"

"I would like to ask about Jadin Weston", Williamson got to the point. "What can you tell us about him?"

"Besides what you already know... I'm not sure I follow", Harry replied.

"What did impression he make on you?"

"I... dunnow... We all liked him, and he was quite willing to help us out when we needed the help. Like that time at the Department of Mysteries when Cyberdramon saved the Professor, or when he helped us get away from my aunt and uncle's right before I turned seventeen. His house-mates liked him. Cho and Luna both spoke highly of him".

"And Malfoy: how did he get along with him?"

"He avoided Malfoy and the rest of that Slytherin gang like the plague. He hung out with the rest of the Ravenclaws for the most part, and us, of course".

"Yet he agreed to help Draco adjust to muggle high school?"

"Draco _did_ show us the hiding place of the Lost Diadem", Harry pointed out. "We wouldn't've defeated Voldemort otherwise".

"Seems odd, doesn't it?"

"That's just the kind of guy he is. Sure, he had no reason to offer to help Draco, but he was always willing to help those who helped him".

"And his relationship with Ms. Granger?"

"I don't see..."

"Just answer the question, Harry".

"Well, they were close. Ron..."

"That would be Arthur Weasley's son?", Williamson asked.

"Yes, Ron Weasley. Jadin kinda stole her from him. Ron took it pretty hard at first, but eventually accepted that he'd lost out. He was a bit too shy, not forward enough about how he felt... Besides, I got the impression that Hermione preferred a working relationship with us anyway. You know, not wanting to come between us. I suppose it was because he wasn't part of our group, and they had in common being muggle-born..."

"Jadin _is_ a muggle", Dawlish interrupted, "unlike Hermione, who is under Ministry jurisdiction... As are you".

"You didn't come all the way from London for idle gossip", Harry vaguely accused.

"No, we didn't. What do you know of Ms. Granger's continuing to see the Weston boy?", Dawlish got to the point. "Was there enough of a relationship there for her to seek to continue it?"

"Yes, they were close. Everyone who's read Rita Skeeter's article in _The Quibbler_ would know that. You know how Skeeter made her career? She's a gossip columnist first and foremost. I still don't see what difference it makes? If Hermione wanted to see him again as a new girl..."

"There was a decree that none of those who were involved in the defeat of Voldemort were to have any further contact with the Digimon Mentors in any way, shape, or form. Don't forget that".

"I haven't forgotten", Harry replied flatly.

"So is Granger still seeing this Mentor?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it; she never said".

"Yet you were seen arguing".

"Friends argue about a lot of things", Harry objected.

"We're interested in _one_ thing here", Wormwood added.

"I don't recall what we argued about", Harry lied. "It was maybe messing up the common room, or something like that. Hermione takes being the girls' Prefect very seriously. There was that time she caught Fred and George testing their new products on the First Years... she can be a stickler for details..."

"How dangerous do you think this Jadin is?", Dawlish asked. "From Dumbledore's reports, this Jadin Weston looks to be quite brilliant and driven. He mentioned quite frequently his belief that the appearance of these digimon would eventually lead to our becoming aware to the muggles. To what lengths would he go?"

"None, I'm sure", Harry explained. "He's been Obliviated and the digimon sent away. He doesn't know anything..."

"Unless Granger told him", Williamson added.

"OK, he was upset about losing Impmon. Who wouldn't be?", Harry asked.

"Yes, and that's why we need your assistance", Wormwood explained. "We need to know what she told him about his activities as a Mentor while he was at Hogwart's, and if he poses a threat to the Secrecy Law. You are her closest friend and confidant. You can serve the Ministry in a way that none of us can..."

"Aren't you assuming a lot here?", Harry asked. "It looks like you're ready to have her convicted already? It's as I said before, at first, she was upset over the decree - we are were. That was six months ago, and I'm sure we've all gotten over it", he shook his head. "You seem to be assuming far too much".

"Need I remind you of your duties as an Auror", Wormwood objected.

"Which I'm not..."

"Yet. You can help yourself by helping us with this investigation. If there really is nothing to our suspicions, then the matter can be cleared up quickly and with finality. If Miss Granger has had no unauthorized contacts with Jadin and/or his Mentor friends, then no harm done: they will never remember a thing. If she had been seeing him, then we need to know what - if anything - she has told him. If she hasn't told, then it's a minor matter that we need to nip in the bud before it becomes a more serious matter. Am I making myself clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor Wormwood... but I doubt..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about".

"No, Professor".

"I take it you're not fully in accord with Ministry decisions", Dawlish pointed out. "Not with this business concerning the Mentors, or over the arrest of Xeno Lovegood. It's no secret you have some feelings for his daughter".

"Neither do a lot of other people... I can support these decisions in public..."

"If you're to fulfill your role as an auror, you can't afford such feelings", Wormwood replied. "That's the point I made in class the other day. Well, Harry, what's it to be?"

"The only other alternative is to call your friends to our London offices for formal interrogations", Williamson pointed out. "We don't have eyes and ears on the inside here at Hogwart's. You, on the other hand, are here to see and hear things we aren't privy to. We know all about the rumour mill: we are all graduates of Hogwart's ourselves".

Harry understood the implied threat. Others, especially Professors McGonagall and Slughorn had gone to considerable lengths to get him into the program, despite Snape's objections due to low grades in Potions and DADA.

"I'll ask around", Harry replied without a good deal of enthusiasm.

"That's all we ask", Dawlish and Wormwood agreed.

"Get on to your next class, and don't discuss anything you heard with anyone. Is that understood?", Wormwood dismissed Harry.

"Perfectly", Harry replied.

"Trouble, Pot-ter?", Snape asked as he closed the office door.

"No, Headmaster, no trouble at all".

"See that you keep it that way. You won't impose on my mercy the way you imposed on Professor Dumbledore's", Snape reminded.

"No, Professor Snape. That was never my intention", Harry apologized.

"See that you don't", Snape reminded. "You wouldn't want to be late for your next class".

As he watched Potter walking off, he wondered what sort of trouble his least favourite student had gotten himself up to. It was not every day the Aurors came calling, wanting private interrogations of the students.

**The Forbidden Forest**

"Another message on this curious device of yours", Bane greeted Hagrid. The centaur reached into his pouch, and withdrew the hand-held. Hagrid decided that the best thing to do was leave the hand held with the leader of the centaurs. That way, there was no possibility that anyone would discover it, and wonder why the game keeper had this bit of muggle technology which he should have not been the least bit familiar. Hagrid could have tried a concealment charm, but, since he'd been expelled from Hogwart's, relieved of his wand, his magical abilities left a lot to be desired.

Hagrid scanned the latest messages.

"Trouble?", Bane asked.

"Aye", Hagrid agreed. "Some disturbin news, I'm 'fraid. Seems the Min'stry's onter sumpin. Jadin sez he bin visited by uh Hermione impersonator. Other Mentors been seein strange characters too. 'Ope deyer awrigh. Jadin also sez he been spektin one o ter Wile Bunch ter hepp with ter projek".

"Tell 'em for me to keep their heads down".

"Aye", Hagrid agreed.

**Gryffindor Tower**

Harry had no idea as to how late it was, as he listened to Ron's heavy breathing in the next bed. Harry had been asked, no threatened, to spy on Hermione. Even though she refused to admit it, he was certain that she had reconnected with Jadin. It was the one thing they had in common: playing fast and loose with rules they didn't agree with. He'd seen for himself the relationship develop. She would not allow some Ministry decree stand between her and Jadin. What was Ron's and Neville's involvement? Did they all apparate to London together to provide cover for one another? He was vaguely resentful that his closest friends had cut him out. Was his desire to become an auror the reason they wouldn't trust him? He felt slightly resentful for that.

True, it was one of the most prestigious positions within the Wizarding World. Most of the Ministers rose up through those ranks. Getting into the program itself was no easy task, as the academic requirements were set very high; the course work more rigorous than most offerings at Hogwart's. Is this what he really wanted to do? Or was this decision made primarily to spite the erstwhile High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge? Was that Professor McGonagall's motivation for her promise to get him into that program, despite Harry's not having the requisite grades in Potions, and being a less than stellar student of DADA? Was it worth it? To actually spy, and possibly betray, the ones he called friend ever since his arrival at Hogwart's as another apprehensive eleven year old First Year. After everything they'd been through, beginning with thwarting Voldemort's scheme to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone, and ending with the decisive defeat of Voldemort.

What of the Mentors and their digimon? They all had seen the bonds that developed between Mentor and Partner. They knew that having their partners so suddenly ripped from them hurt like a death in the family. It was no secret who'd defended Hogwart's when Voldemort attacked to get at Harry. Secretly, he knew that what the Ministry had done was wrong and indefensible, as was the arrest of Xeno Lovegood for daring to put into print what many didn't have the courage to say out loud. He secretly regretted his not speaking out when he had the chance.

He was also beginning to question the real motives of the Ministry. Was it just about preserving the secrecy of the Wizarding World? Or was there more to it: did they not want to admit that the Wizarding World owed its escape from Voldemort to muggles and these creatures of which the Ministry knew nothing?

Was career really that important? Once Harry thought it was. After Voldemort, what was to become of the rest of his life? What few ties he had to his adoptive parents, he had severed completely. He doubted that his Uncle Vernon was in any way desirous of seeing him again. Trade on the fame of being the Chosen One? The very idea was revolting. What of the emergence of another "Dark Lord"? After all, it hadn't been all that long between Grindelwald's attempted rise, and Voldemort's. Auror had seemed the ideal choice, as his expertise could prove essential if there were more "Voldemorts" that needed opposing.

Professor Dumbledore would know what to do, if only he were still here. If only he could have a few minutes alone with the portrait that hung above the desk now claimed by Headmaster Snape. That, however, was not possible, and he knew he was right about one thing: Snape would not be so indulgent as Dumbledore.

He wasn't sure about what he should do: Wormwood and those other two Aurors would be expecting some report.

**London: Ministry of Magic**

Draco approached the otherwise unimpressive building, beneath which was located the offices of the Ministry. He stepped into the phone booth at the corner, and entered the ID code. An artificial sounding voice answered:

"State the nature of your visit", it requested.

"Draco Malfoy, answering a summons to the Office of Aurors". He'd received the owlpost that morning.

A coin stating the purpose of the visit dropped into the change slot, and the floor began its descent below street level. Draco exited at the visitor's lobby, and headed to the security kiosk to hand over the coin, and get his badge.

"Wand?", the security guard requested. Draco turned it over.

"You'll get this back when you leave", he was informed after his identity had been verified. "Wait here for your escort".

It wasn't a long wait. He was escorted to the second level, where the offices were located.

"Come in, come in, Mr. Malfoy", Dawlish greeted. "Have a seat", he invited. "Do you know why you've been summoned?", he asked.

"I can't say I do", Draco disagreed.

"It has come to our attention you may be in violation of a Ministry decree", Dawlish explained.

"I'm not sure I understand...", Draco began.

"I'm talking about Jadin Weston. You've been seeing..."

"We go to the same school..."

"That's curious. You leave Hogwart's to attend a school with muggles".

"Not so curious, actually. What's left for me at Hogwart's? What's left for any of us? Voldemort took _everything_, and with my father disgraced, in Azkaban, what prospects do I have? I'm going to try to for success in a muggle career. I know of no such decrees against that".

"It was forbidden for any magician to associate with the Mentors..."

"I'd hardly call it an association. He was friends with Potter, not me, and he avoided everyone who was in Slytherin - probably because Potter told him to avoid us. We study together, and that's all there is to it: we go to the same school, and we study two, three times a week".

"Has Weston mentioned anything to you about digimon?"

"Once, he invited me to play Digimon Battle Cards, but I declined. I'd barely heard of it..."

"He never mentioned Impmon to you?"

"Never. He never said a word about being a Mentor, of having had a digimon partner".

"You're certain of that?"

"Absolutely. He invited me to play, but I reminded him I was there to study. I have a lot of catching up to do, and he accepted that".

"And you never mentioned anything about the Wizarding World?"

"Certainly not! I wouldn't do _anything_ to make Father's position more difficult. How could you even ask such a question?"

"And Jadin suspects nothing?"

"Not that I ever saw. All he knows is I'm the new kid, who's maybe a bit weird and led a sheltered life. That's it".

"You never told..."

"I thought I explained that".

"So Jadin doesn't suspect the existence of the Wizarding World?"

"Not that he ever mentioned, no. He thinks he's another American studying abroad because of his father's transfer. That's all he ever mentioned".

"What about girlfriends?"

"What of it?"

"Has he ever mentioned a girlfriend?"

"He dates sometimes, just like me. He's not really looking for a serious engagement, since his father's term of service is up next year".

"Has he ever mentioned the name 'Hermione Granger'?"

"Never".

"No indication he knows Hermione Granger?"

"Not that he ever mentioned; not that I ever saw around his flat: no pictures or anything like that. I'd say he has no idea..."

"Never mentioned anything about a missing love of his life?"

"No".

"If you had such knowledge, would you tell us?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I can think of one good reason: to protect Granger, keep her out of trouble".

"And why would I do that? I never got along with Potter or any of his other Gryffindor friends, and that includes little Miss Question-all, and Weasel King. You can ask anyone..."

"We've already done that, Draco, and they tell me you helped Potter and his friends find the Lost Diadem..."

"Yes, I did that because I thought I knew where it was, and I wanted to see Voldemort defeated after what he did to all of us. If it hadn't been for that, I don't think I've said more than a dozen words to any of them in any one term. Voldemort threatened to kill me and the rest of my family if I wouldn't agree to try to assassinate Dumbledore. That was uncalled for, since at the time, I was proud to do whatever the Dark Lord asked of me. I would never have helped Potter and his friends otherwise, as I would have had too much to lose. You are aware of how the Dark Lord regarded failure, let alone betrayal? I still didn't get much out of it since Father is still in Azkaban".

"So revenge was your only motive?"

"And seeing that mother and father were safe"

"Then what of Weston?"

"I already told you: he offered Mother and me help with school work. I asked him when I saw him at school, and so far as he knows, he's just the first kid I asked as a new transfer. We have a study partnership, and that's all there is to it".

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I helped out his Mentor friends".

"That was most generous of him, don't you think? You never gave him any reason to regard you as a friend?"

"No, he listened to Potter about avoiding me, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He knew we were trying to discover his secrets while he was at Hogwart's. He had no reason to believe I was any sort of friend. As to why he agreed to help, it came as a major surprise - not just to me - but Mother as well".

"One last thing: keep an extra eye on Jadin Weston. If he should ever mention anything about Granger, Potter or the others, the other Mentors, or anything that may be important, get in touch with this office. Understood?"

"I'll do that, for what good it'll do you..."

"We'll be in touch. Good day, Mr. Malfoy", with that, Draco was dismissed for now.

Though Jadin had warned that this was a possibility, Draco didn't like it one bit. It seemed they were catching onto something, probably because Potter or one of the others had mentioned something at Hogwart's that they shouldn't have known about. All things considered, he would have preferred that they suspected nothing. Especially since his father was a virtual hostage.

**Hogwart's**

It was another Saturday morning. Earlier, Harry had excused himself from the Common Room, but had taken the Invisibility Cloak with him. He waited just outside in the hallway beside the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Common Room. Hermione, Ron, and Neville appeared, and Harry followed from a discrete distance.

So far, he heard nothing but idle chit-chat as he followed all the way to Hogsmeade. They stopped by the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, and some small talk with Hagrid. So far, nothing out of the ordinary passed between them.

They disapparated, and Harry followed. He had plenty of experience with disapparating while beneath the cloak, so no one noticed. He chose London as his destination, near the dwelling of Hermione's parents. He quickly spotted her on the way to her parents' home. So far, it looked exactly as she had told him: going to visit her folks. He waited.

After what seemed a long couple of hours, Hermione reappeared and he followed. She was obviously on her way to a subway station. He had worried that she might apparate, and he would have no way of knowing where she'd gone. He wondered why she would choose muggle travel until he remembered: the Ministry's Department of Transportation would know when, and where, she would go if she used apparition or the Floo Network. So she was up to something?

At first, he thought she was on her way to Jadin's flat, but that didn't seem to be the case, as they were headed in the wrong direction. He followed until she entered an office tower. He managed to slip past the door, and waited by the elevators. Once he knew what floor, he followed. He had missed her, but checked out the various offices. No Hermione. It was then that he sensed something. As Professor Dumbledore had taught him, he knew there was magic here, but there should not have been. This sense led him to an office with a gold sign with black lettering: New Revelations. He stepped back just in time: a Fidelius Charm, and he'd narrowly avoided disturbing it. He knew Hermione wasn't lying about not visiting Jadin's flat, and now he knew why. Hermione had to be here, but he had no idea as to why. He was certain that Jadin wasn't responsible for this, but who? Hermione? One of the others? What could they be up to, and more importantly, what was he going to do about it?


	6. Jadin Explains

**5) Jadin Explains**

**Hogwart's**

Harry made his way to the Forbidden Forest where the gamekeeper's cabin was located. He thought it had been too long now, but he knew of no one else to turn to. If there was anyone at Hogwart's in whom Harry confided as much as Professor Dumbledore, it was Rubeus Hagrid. He picked up the heavy knocker, and let it drop with a bang.

Hagrid opened the door: "Harry!", he greeted. "C'mon in an make yeseffs ter home".

"I know, I should have come more often, but class work... it's been keeping me busy".

"Aye", Hagrid agreed. "You woan be avin class wiff me no more. Thah auror program, iss ruff... Innyways, since you're here, how boud a cuppa herbal tea? Juss brewed a fresh pot", the gamekeeper invited.

"That would be wonderful", Harry agreed, as he stepped into the rustic cabin that betrayed the lack of housekeeping skills of its long time occupant. Fang, Hagrid's boar hound, looked up to see who was invading his domain, decided Harry wasn't an intruder, yawned and laid his head between his paws.

"Here yeh go", Hagrid said as he placed an oversize mug of herbal tea on the table. "Sumpin botherin yeh?", Hagrid asked as he took a place at the table.

Harry never could hide anything from Hagrid. They had known each other far too long.

"Yeah, actually there is, and I don't know who else to turn to... now that the Professor..."

"Aye, a tragic loss fer us awl", Hagrid agreed. "No one can r'place ter P'fesser".

Harry laid it out for Hagrid, the visits from the aurors, the order that he spy on his friends, his misgivings about what he was asked to do. Finally, his following Hermione and the discovery of a Fidelius Charm.

"I don't know what I should do, Hagrid", Harry said. "Hermione... Ron... they don't talk to me anymore... like they're hiding something. It's not like them".

"Aye. Moas folks fine aurors a bit intimidatin. I s'pose yer knew thah alreddy".

"That's what Professor Wormwood said...", Harry paused, seeming to drift off a bit. "What am I to do?"

"I canna answer thah ferya, Harry. Only yeh can desigh thah", he shook his head. "Fer whut its worf, they shoud'na asked thah of yeh in the furse place. Spy'n on yer frens: thah's nuh rye, no sir nuh rye adawl".

"I don't see what the big deal is about Hermione and Jadin. If she's seeing him despite that decree, what's the harm? If she doesn't say anything, it would be like meeting a new boyfriend all over again, wouldn't it?"

"Aye, thah it would", Hagrid agreed.

"What about that Fidelius Charm? Who could have cast it? Hermione? Ron? Why would they do that?"

"I dunnow, Harry. Maybe ter keep the Mins'try in teh dark?"

"What am I to do? If only the Professor..."

"But, Harry, ter P'fesser is gone. I'm afray yer on yer own onnit. I will say this: these are still yer frens. Ya trustem doancha? After awl yer been through?"

"That's what I keep telling myself", Harry agreed.

"Meebe askem yerseff"

"I thought about that, but I don't think it'll do any good. Hermione refused to talk about it, and she can always go upstairs to the girls' dorms. It's like they've been shutting me out".

"Why doan yer askem bouddat? Tell 'em yer concern boud be-an shuddoud".

"What if they still..."

"Den yer shud trustem. Meebe they'll talk abouddit later, in dere oane gud tyme".

"What about Wormwood? What about the Ministry aurors?"

"I doannow, jus tellem yer not comfortable spy'n on yer frens. Have yer considered thah iss not righ feryeh?"

"After all Professor McGonagall did to get me into the program..."

"Whuduvit? P'fesser M'Gonagall did her part: she got yer in. She canna heppit if'n auror ain righ feryeh, Harry. Why be miser'ble in a p'fession thah's not rye feryeh? You doan owe ter P'fesser thah, Harry". Harry sat in silence, digesting what Hagrid had just told him. "Whuddever yer desigh, it's yer conscience an yer gunna hafta live widdit. Not P'fesser M'Gonagall, not P'fesser Wormwood: it's up ter yeh, Harry".

"I suppose", Harry sighed. "Waste of time looking for a simple answer".

"Thass juss ter way itiss, sumtymes dere ain no simple answers, an yull juss havta fine em fer yeseff".

"I was afraid you were gonna say something like that. I suppose I wasn't really expecting you to say anything else".

"I'd like ter hepps yeh, Harry, but you know as well as I thah I canna desigh fer yeh. Wha appens layder, when I ain dere ter make up yer mine?"

Later that afternoon, Hagrid slipped off to the Forbidden Forest to pay Bane a visit.

**London: Heathrow**

After clearing customs, Shibumi quickly spotted the livery driver sporting a sign with the word: "Mizuno" printed on it.

"Let me get your bags, and welcome to London, sir", the driver greeted. "First visit to London?", he asked.

"First visit", Shibumi confirmed. "Business, you know"

"Enjoy your stay", as the driver held the door. This time, there was no confusion as the Japanese drove on the same side of the road as the English. He was whisked efficiently to the Double Tree, where New Revelations had arranged for his lodging. It had been an arduous flight: Tokyo to London, and he was grateful for arriving a day ahead of his scheduled meeting.

The next day, the limo arrived to bring him to the offices of New Revelations. Narcissa was awaiting him in the lobby, and it would have to be her to lead him past the Fidelius Charm. Otherwise, he would have seen what looked like an empty office. She said the password, and this allowed her to enter. He wondered what that was about.

"Welcome to London", Jadin greeted with extended hand. "Jadin Weston".

Shibumi looked past Jadin at the others assembled. "What's going on here? I was under the impression this was a serious organization..."

"Trust me", Jadin replied, "we _are_ quite serious. Did we not pay your airfare, and arrange your lodging as we agreed? Do you really believe anyone would go to such time and expense if we were not serious? Yeah, we're kids. Had you known that, would you have come?"

"No..."

"Just hear us out. That's all we ask, and if you remain unconvinced, no harm done. What do you have to lose? At least, you already gained a nice holiday here in the UK".

"That's fair enough".

"Very well, then, let's get started. I warn you ahead of time, what you are about to hear will challenge what you think you know of our world".

Shibumi still had his doubts. That New Revelations turned out to be what looked to be some sort of kids' club. Still, this organization had gone to considerable expense to bring him all the way from Tokyo. It was the last thing he expected, and not even the most well heeled parents of even the most spoiled brats would agree to bankroll such a club for their kids, would they?

**Hogwart's**

"Hermione, please wait", he pleaded. He'd caught up with her in the Common Room. "Just hear me out. I'm not gonna ask you about Jadin or London, so you don't have to worry about that..."

"Then what, Harry?", she asked with suspicion.

"It's just that you've grown so distant lately, like we can't talk about anything like we did before. We've been through a lot; you know that, but we could always talk about things. Have I really changed that much? What have I done to earn this? Yeah, I know I was a bit of an asshole last year. I mean, does being in the Auror Program bother you that much?"

"I tried telling you this before..."

"If it's about Luna..."

"It's about a lot of things. Don't you know how much it hurt having to watch you turn on a friend? Sure, we didn't know Xeno all that long, but still, you've been friends with Luna ever since she arrived. She went with us to the Department of Mysteries when we thought Sirius was in trouble. She didn't have to do that. I would have thought you would at least try to use your influence to do something"

"I do know, and I don't think that was right..."

"Do you realize how much it hurt to have that decree, that I avoid any contact with Jadin? Especially when he needed me the most to help him overcome his losing Impmon and I couldn't be there for him? So what if he knew? How was what they did to him and his friends right, especially after everything they did for us? Where were you, Harry?"

"It's just that I didn't want to let Professor McGonagall down. After all she did to get me into the Auror Program. I know Snape's right: I _didn't_ have the qualifications, and I feel I need to prove myself worthy, not just accept a choice appointment because I was the 'Boy Who Lived'".

"The Ministry doesn't own my life, regardless of how much Thicknesse and Shacklebolt believe otherwise. It's none of their goddamn business, and it's none of yours. You tell me it's not right, but who's doing anything about it? Xeno tried, and he's still in Azkaban! There: I said it. You can go tell Wormwood what subversive things I said. To be perfectly honest with you, Harry, I don't care anymore. Get me kicked out of Hogwart's - there's no place left for me: muggle-born mudblood..."

"Hermione!"

"It's true, isn't it? You can't deny the truth".

"Don't say that, of course there is...".

"I don't mean just Hogwart's, I mean the whole of the Wizarding World. Harry, Thicknesse and Shacklebolt think they own my life. Well, they damn well don't. You have a Ministry that imprisons an honest man for an honest opinion they don't like. You have a whole world that sees beings not like us as being of lesser worth - if I didn't realize that before - the Mentors and how they related to their partners opened my eyes like never before. _When_, Harry, when will anything get better? When will your pure bloods stop looking down their noses at those of us from mixed ancestry? When do you stop telling us who to love, and when to love? And don't give me that crap about the Law of Secrecy; I know all about it. When do you free the house elves? Treat the other non-humans as though their lives mattered? Tell me when, Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore..."

"...Didn't live long enough to see any progress, despite all his talk of high ideals, did he? You wonder why I don't want to talk to someone who's dedicated himself to enforcing that very status quo? Do you even need to ask? Then it's time you woke up if you can't see what's wrong here".

"Hermione, I would never..."

"Never what, Harry? Betray me? So you, all by yourself, decide what laws and decrees to enforce, and which to ignore? What kind of auror would that make you? Try to answer that, and figure out why we prefer to keep you at arm's length".

"Hogwart's needs you; we need you: _I_ need you".

"Six months ago, I might have believed that... I'm not so sure..."

"Then what, Hermione? What _else_ would you do? Go back to that world before Hogwart's, where no one understood you?"

"Precisely, Harry! That's what I've been giving serious consideration: packing up and getting out, beyond the reach of Shacklebolt and the rest of the assholes. To America..."

"There's still a government affiliated with the International Conference of Wizards in North America. The Secrecy Law still applies..."

"But Shacklebolt's decrees don't".

"I didn't think it would bother you that much".

"Didn't Wormwood explain all this to you? If you can't figure it out yourself, no one can explain it to you".

**Hogwart's: Headmaster's Office**

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to report?", Professor Wormwood asked. The aurors, Dawlish and Williamson were also present.

"I followed Hermione to London, and it's as she said: visiting her parents".

"That's all?", Williamson asked, eyebrow rising.

"I followed her, and at no time did she go near Jadin's flat, nor did I ever see her in the company of Jadin or anyone other than her parents".

"You're telling us the truth, eh, Harry?", Wormwood asked.

"Of course I am. There's nothing to report. It looks like a dead end, if you ask me".

"No one asked you, Harry", Wormwood reprimanded.

"Yes, Professor".

"You are dismissed", Wormwood told him.

"What do you think?", Dawlish asked.

"I'm not sure", Williamson replied. "It doesn't seem he's telling everything. I sensed some occlumancy from him".

"You're sure about that?", Wormwood asked.

"Not certain without legilimancy, but I still feel he was holding something back".

"Then the Granger girl is seeing this Jadin?", Dawlish asked.

"No, I'm sure he didn't see her with the muggle boy, but he wasn't telling everything. That's the impression I get".

**London: New Revelations**

Jadin had just finished laying out what had happened for his guest: Shibumi. The appearance of the digimon, how he first partnered, the transfer to London, the accidental meet-up with Harry and Hermione that day that seemed so far away, and so long ago, when he and Impmon were attacked by unfamiliar "digimon", meeting Sirius Black, Professor Albus Dumbledore. The involvement of the Mentors in the battle to defeat Lord Voldemort.

"This sounds so crazy, so highly improbable. I'm still not convinced this isn't some elaborate prank", Shibumi objected.

"Why would I waste so much time and money? I have a lot invested in this", Narcissa reminded.

"How do you think it looked to us?", Neville answered. "None of us had ever heard of Digimon, and we are the ones who interact with all sorts of strange beings, spirits, and animals the muggles think are the stuff of myth and legend. Then we are introduced to muggles in our very midst accompanying 'familiars' (making finger quotes) the likes of which we had never seen before. We were told that these new beings were our allies against Voldemort. You don't think that wasn't a lot to swallow all at once?"

"Digimon are the end result of the application of comp-sci, not 'magic'. We of the Wild Bunch were _scientists_, not magicians. True, our original designs evolved beyond our wildest expectations, but that doesn't mean that it isn't 100% science and 100% technology. Massive battles between magi and Dark Lords that no one seems to have noticed in the slightest... I'm sorry, but that's asking a lot to believe that".

"We understand that, Mr. Mizuno. How else would you explain my hand bag?", Hermione asked. "Have you ever seen anything like that? Even if it's explainable according to muggle science, then how is it that such a discovery could be made without so much as a notice? Why aren't there any shipping containers with this property? Wouldn't something like this revolutionize shipping?"

"I've seen stage magicians do some of the damnedest things..."

"Yes, but have you ever seen an act where the 'trick' is performed right in front of your eyes, not on a stage? If I could show you wand-magic..."

"Then why don't you? Convince me".

"I wish that we could, but I already explained..."

"...About this Ministry of Magic", Shibumi objected. "Look at it from where I stand. Doesn't that sound too much like a convenient excuse?"

"I didn't want to believe it either", Rita explained. "I thought Jadin was full of it when I received his e-mail on my digivice. A prank, spam, nonsense, something crazy and I was all for ignoring it. Renamon convinced me that there would be no harm in at least saying we would help fight Lord Voldemort. I never expected anything to come of it. Until that night, when the one calling herself Tonks teleported into my bedroom, just like Jadin said she would. I know it's asking a lot, but I want Renamon back, and I need your help".

"We all do", Yvonne agreed.

"At the very least, come with me tomorrow to Dufftown: see Hogwart's for yourself", Jadin offered a solution. "At least give us that much of a chance".

"Suppose I agree: what, exactly, are you trying to accomplish?"

"Well, we get our partners back. With the exposure of the Wizarding World, Azulongmon won't have any reason to keep the Frontier closed. Establishing diplomatic relations with the Digital World goes forward, we all get to benefit from the technological spin-offs, we make new friends, have new business opportunities as commerce with the Digital World proceeds forward. That's for starters", Jadin explained. "Isn't that what you wanted as well?"

"We will finally be able to better the circumstances of our non-human beings. The Wizarding World is resistant to change, and has been since the Middle Ages", Hermione explained. "Our Ministry of Magic has also abused our rights to freedom of speech, association, and our liberty for all too long now. There are a lot of us who've had enough with the arbitrary decrees and interference in our lives, even if they are afraid to say it. The Ministry won't reform until it has no other choice", Hermione added.

"I was horrified when I first heard what Jadin was proposing", Ginny explained. "I never thought of how wrong the Ministry, and how magi treated magical beings before I met Jadin. Now, I see, there is no other way to reform our world. It might be painful, but sometimes growth is painful. We need your help".

**London: Ministry of Magic**

"I am not totally convinced that there is anything to this, and it's my inclination to believe we've wasted enough time on this matter", Pius Thicknesse told the assembled aurors.

"With all due respect, Mr. Director, I disagree. True enough, Mr. Potter didn't actually observe the Granger girl violating Wizarding Law, but it is also my belief that Mr. Potter was less than forthcoming about what he may have discovered".

"The matter of occlumancy during your latest interview".

"Precisely my point..."

"Are you certain that it wasn't just a reticence on Mr. Potter's part about spying on his friends? It's most unusual for an auror to be investigating family and acquaintances".

"I believe there is more to it than that. Much more..."

"More than a lonely school girl who meets up with a boyfriend on the side?"

"If it was only that... she is human after all", Dawlish agreed. "Why all the secrecy? If she was seeing the Weston boy, it would be a relatively minor matter. Hardly worth more than a stern lecture, nothing worthy of expulsion from Hogwart's".

"Potter and his friends: they _have_ developed a habit of acting in secrecy", Thicknesse pointed out "Could this sneaking around be nothing more than force of habit?"

"We need more thorough surveillance of Miss Granger, and these muggles. If they know anything, then it shouldn't take too long to discover what that is, and how far the damage has spread. Or we settle the matter once and for all. That's my recommendation".

Pius Thicknesse sat behind his desk, considering the proposal. He didn't like putting so many aurors on such a seemingly minor case of a love-struck school girl...

"OK, you can have your surveillance, but I expect results within the week. We can't afford to waste any more time on this matter".

"Yes, Mr. Director, and thank you".

**Hogwart's**

"Come in, Mr. Pot-ter; have a seat", Snape invited.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Quite. I need to ask you something and I expect an honest answer. Be warned, I shall know if you're lying".

"Yes, Professor".

"I do not like having these Ministry officials swarming all over my campus, disrupting our classes, and commandeering my office. I ask you: what sort of trouble are you in this time?"

"None, Professor. No trouble at all".

"Then, pray tell, why do they take such an interest in you?"

"They wanted to ask about Hermione - to see if she's been seeing her boyfriend, Jadin. They asked me to look into it for them since I'm here, and they're not".

"I see. And is she?"

"Not that she admitted, no".

"Do you believe her, Mr. Pot-ter?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Professor".

"Severus, may I have a word with Harry?", the portrait of Professor Dumbledore asked. "In private, if you would be so kind?"

"Certainly", Snape got up to leave Harry alone.

"Harry", Professor Dumbledore's image asked, "what has been going on?"

"Professor: I have to ask, why did you do it? Why did you mislead Jadin and his friends into believing you supported them, and their desire to stop living a lie? Why did you send recommendations to the Ministry that said just the opposite?"

"Harry, you have to understand, we were in great danger, and my time was running out. If it hadn't been for the Mentors and their digimon, I have no doubt but that Voldemort would have prevailed".

"That still doesn't answer the question. Why did you betray them?"

"I had no choice, Harry. I never figured it would go so far. I didn't anticipate that Hermione would fall in love with Jadin. Harry, I did what I had to do for _all_ our sakes, and that includes muggles as well. You are aware that Voldemort's Death Eaters were preying on innocent muggles as game animals, don't you? I did what I believed..."

"Served the Greater Good", Harry interrupted.

"In this case, yes, it was for the Greater Good. By the tone with which you asked, I take it you've been reading Rita Skeeter? It isn't as simple as black and white - life doesn't work that way, and there are shades of grey".

"Now they have me spying on my friends".

"You don't like that?"

"No. Hagrid said maybe I should tell them I refuse, even if I get dismissed from the Auror Program".

"I would advise against that, Harry. If you defy the Ministry, they can make life very difficult for you".

"Maybe I don't care anymore".

"You should. Being an auror can lead to more influential positions within the Ministry... Positions from which you could help make the very changes we've discussed on many prior occasions. Why do you think Minerva - Professor McGonagall - went to such lengths to get you into the program? I wouldn't want to see you lose that opportunity, Harry. I always believed you were special, and that you could accomplish great things. All in good time, Harry, change is never as swift as we would like".

"I've already betrayed one friend..."

"Who would that be?"

"Luna Lovegood and her father. I should have spoken out; I should have used my victory over Voldemort".

"That's the one thing you should not have done. There is no guarantee that Mr. Lovegood wouldn't have been arrested, no guarantee they'd let him go just on your say-so. You would have cost yourself a future position within the Ministry. Politicians have very long memories, Harry. You need the good will of as many as you can cultivate. You will just have to trust me, and the wisdom of age: all things come in their own good time. But not if you try to force them through the impatience of youth".

"So I should tattle on Hermione? Is that what you're saying?"

"Harry, you can report only that which you actually know".

Harry thought this was typical Albus Dumbledore. The implied suggestion that he continue to give the appearance of co-operating with the aurors, but of not revealing everything he had, or might, discover. It was all in keeping with Rita Skeeter's revelations, of how the young Albus had grown up with secrecy, lies of commission and omission, and the conning of the unsuspecting. The same way in which Dumbledore had dealt in life with the Mentors. It was not the way Harry had wanted to be, but he could definitely see the point. If he suddenly refused to co-operate, to be honest in his misgivings of betraying friends, it would look very suspicious, and might call even more attention to his friends, and whatever it was that they were doing. As for what that might be, he did not know, and felt vaguely resentful that, for once, he was being cut out. He figured it had to be more than Hermione's love sickness.

**Scottish Highlands, Outside Dufftown**

"Here is where it all began", Jadin explained to Shibumi. "The BBC, and everyone you could ask will tell you this was a freak storm", Jadin pointed out the damage. "Does this look like storm damage?"

Shibumi looked around at the downed trees, shattered stumps still sticking up, roots intact. "I... don't know...", he was having doubts.

"Believe me, I come from the 'Land of Tornados' and have seen plenty of storm damage. A tornado will leave a pretty well defined track of devastation clearly visible years later. The winds rip up trees by the roots, pulling up clods of earth. I haven't seen anything that looks like this".

Jadin wandered to a stump. "This looks more like blast damage, doesn't it? How about this?" He held out a branch, end blackened and charred. "How do you account for storm damage and fire damage at the same time?"

"Does look more like a war zone", Shibumi agreed.

"The digimon were fighting with all they had: energy weapons, high explosive ordinance, projectile weapons". Jadin pointed out a crater: "Dorugremon's weapon of choice is Metal Meteor. Looks about right, wouldn't you agree?"

"What of this Hogwart's?", Shibumi asked.

"It's not far... this way", Jadin headed from the latest scene of devastation. Shibumi had reviewed all the local reports of the "storm", and had to agree: the details didn't quite add up. The eyewitness reports of red lightening, and other strange lights in the sky just before massive explosions that were passed off as lightening strikes. The unusual localization of the supposed storm that left Dufftown untouched.

Jadin led Shibumi to a clearing: "This is it", Jadin announced.

"This is what?", he asked as they entered the clearing, past a warning sign. Ahead was nothing very impressive, just the remnants of old stone walls, and random jumbles of fallen and broken stone.

"Hogwart's", Jadin replied. "This is how it appears to we muggles due to a Glamour Charm. It was the intent to make it look as uninteresting as possible. Wait, and you'll see", as he led the way, past the warning perimeter. That there should be warning signs posted didn't seem necessary. There was nothing that looked dangerous, as whatever this building may have been in Medieval times had so completely fallen down that there was nothing left to collapse on unsuspecting hikers.

"I'm... not so sure we should", Shibumi objected.

"Just a little farther", Jadin urged him onward.

"We really should be getting back", Shibumi announced with increasing urgency. "I should be packing for my return flight... we've been wasting too much time... Don't want to miss my flight..."

"When did that idea occur to you?", Jadin asked unexpectedly. He thought about it...

"Just now", Shibumi replied. "We gotta get out of here!", he announced, as he turned to hurry off, away from the clearing.

"Just a sec, I need to try something", Jadin said as he snapped a photo with his cell phone camera.

"I felt it too", Jadin explained, after catching up with Shibumi. "Those sudden, inexplicable feelings of needing to be elsewhere, of 'forgotten' (making finger quotes) appointments, the fear even if there's nothing to be afraid of".

"You knew, didn't you? What was that?"

"It's called a Muggle Repelling Charm. That's what we felt upon crossing the security perimeter. If we had gone on, we would have seen Hogwart's as it really is. Of course, we wouldn't want to do that, otherwise they would know we know. I can't guarantee we weren't spotted, and I hope they figured we were just more muggles out for a stroll in the countryside. There are more of these Charms protecting various sites in London, and in other parts of the country. This is what keeps people like us out of Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron, for example. The unsuspecting muggle suddenly 'remembers' (making finger quotes) a meeting and leaves. Later, he remembers that meeting was for tomorrow, and thinks nothing more of it. We all dis-remember things all the time. The more persistent muggle gets hit with those feelings of terror that train him to avoid these areas. There aren't very many muggles with the fortitude to withstand that, and for those who do, there are the Obliviators.

That's not all", he said as he showed the picture he tried to take.

"Your cell doesn't seem to be working", Shibumi said as he looked at the horribly scrambled and pixilated photograph.

"That's just it: our electronics don't work near magical fields", Jadin explained, as he snapped another photo of the woods. That one came out as expected. "Except for our digivices: they still work and we need to know why. We also need to know how to neutralize these charms. That's why I invited you to come to London".

"I don't know if I can do that".

"Neither do I, but if anyone can, it'd be you".

**The Weston Flat**

Jadin was back from Dufftown, and was preparing to check on his messages. As soon as he logged on he got a silent alert. There was someone standing in the corner of his room, someone he could not see, due to the Disillusion Charm. He quickly moused away the screen. The Disillusion Charm concealed every trace of sight and sound, but whoever this auror was, he didn't anticipate concealing his weight on the pressure sensors Jadin had installed under the carpet.

"_Don't look!_", he reprimanded himself, as he had a powerful temptation to do just that. How this auror had gotten in, he did not know. Maybe he jimmied the door? Slipped in as one of his parents were coming or going? Didn't matter: he knew they were going to extraordinary lengths to investigate the other Mentors, and himself. The impersonations proved as much. He hoped that, by not recognizing these impostors, they would give up. For whatever reason, that was not the case. This was the first time he had any indication that they had gotten inside his flat. Every other record and pattern of entrance had been routine. He knew technical illiteracy, and encryption, would keep these aurors in the dark.

Jadin logged on his routine, personal e-mail account. He would do some web surfing totally unrelated to anything involving New Revelations. Let him see that he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. How much longer this was going to go on was what concerned him. He would need to get word to the others, to alert them that the surveillance had gone to the next level. How long that asshole was going to stand there, he had no idea. He thought of a plan for losing his tail, something that would look natural.

He waited until his mother called, then quickly opened and closed the door, trapping the auror inside. He hoped he made it look completely natural.


	7. Harry Decides

**6) Harry Decides**

Jadin got on a crowded bus, surrounded by muggles, he texted his latest findings to the rest of the Mentors and to Bane. He made certain that his invisible tails couldn't see the screen. He suspected that the others also had invisible tails, and he'd warned them of this very possibility. Not much they could do about it anyway. No lock could stand up to the Alohomora unlocking charm, though digital locks would keep records of unauthorized intrusions. He did not suggest such a thing, since the sudden appearance of such locks would alert the aurors that they had been discovered. All he could do was hope that everyone was taking all the right precautions. As to what was going on at Hogwart's, Jadin didn't know quite what to make of it. Harry seemed to be having doubts as to what he'd been ordered to do. That he'd discovered Narcissa's Fidelius Charm was not good. That he had kept this to himself, encouraging.

_**Hogwart's: Black Lake**_

With the help of the Marauder's Map, Harry made his way undetected to Black Lake, and the mausoleum of Hogwart's former Headmaster. By the light of a thin sliver of moon, Harry levitated the heavy white marble lid as he'd done once before. The former Headmaster, friend, mentor, surrogate father reposed within, looking as though the slightest disturbance might awaken him. Harry could not help himself to be extra quiet, despite knowing this was quite unnecessary. This time, to recover that which he thought he'd never need again.

The form of the Elder Wand felt strange in his hands, though it was rightfully his. Still, he could not think of it as being anything but Professor Dumbledore's wand. It had caused so much trouble down through the centuries, though it still had one quality that his own wand lacked: a quality that just might prove useful. As he left to return to the Gryffindor dorms, he hoped that what he suspected was but an exaggeration borne of an over active imagination.

_**London: New Revelations**_

"The first thing, I'll need one of your digivices", Shibumi was explaining, "to have it analyzed. This will probably ruin it in the process..."

"I'll sacrifice mine...", Jadin began to offer.

"Use mine", Yvonne said instead. "You guys all had your partners longer than I did. They mean more to you".

"If you're sure..."

"I am", she replied, as she handed it over to Shibumi. "If it'll help".

"There's one other thing", Shimumi continued explaining. "Even though it's a small lab, not one of the bigger semiconductor manufacturers, this is going to be expensive".

"How expensive?", Jadin asked.

"More than you have, I'm afraid. They will agree, but the price is that you sign over all rights to any patents that may arise. That means you won't be getting any royalties".

"That's fine..."

"I don't think you completely understand, Jadin... any of you. You could be giving up literally fortunes. I wouldn't be completely honest if I didn't explain everything".

"Make whatever agreements and deals it takes", Jadin replied. "We don't agree to their terms, we get nothing: no fortunes, and our partners aren't coming back. We agree, we're no worse off financially than before, but may be we get our partners back. That's why we started this whole thing in the first place".

"How about the rest of you?", Shibumi asked. "Are you agreeable, though you could be giving up a considerable pile of cash?"

"It's like Jadin said", Rita agreed.

"What good does it do us if we don't get our partners back?", Henry concurred.

"How about you?", Jadin asked Narcissa and Draco.

"We don't have partners to get back", Draco explained. "We joined in to get Father out of Azkaban. Yeah, we'd like the money, especially after losing everything. We agreed to help Jadin to help us. If we don't get a slice of any royalties, so be it".

"We agreed, and we aren't going back on our word", Narcissa concurred. "The Malfoy name may not mean much in the Wizarding Community, but it still means something to us".

"OK, then, it's agreed: I can negotiate by offering patent and royalty rights", Shibumi was satisfied. "For the next thing, I'll need to run an analysis on these magical fields and charms. Who here can cast spells?"

"Mr. Mizuno", Neville objected, "none of us can do that. We cast a spell here in London, and the Ministry will know about it. They'll send the aurors to find out why".

"Then we're stuck...", he objected.

"Not necessarily", Jadin pointed out. "We don't need to counter every spell. Just one: the one that keeps muggles from seeing things like Hogwart's. Once we show 'em what they never suspected of existing, the rest pretty much takes care of itself. There's already one available: at Hogwart's".

Shibumi shuddered inwardly at the prospect.

"I know the Muggle Repelling Charm takes some getting used to", Jadin explained. "Regardless, there's really nothing to fear. It's all just illusions".

"You couldn't prove it by me..."

"That was the point, Mr. Mizuno", Hermione replied. "We've been keeping muggles in the dark for over 300 years, and have gotten pretty good at it".

_**Hogwart's: Astronomy Tower**_

"That Bloke: he's back again", Professor Wormwood commented to Headmaster Snape. "This is the third straight day he's been out there, just inside the perimeter".

"You called me up here to see some sight-seer?", Snape complained.

"Not just some sight-seer", Wormwood objected. "He's inside the perimeter, and must be under the influence of the Muggle Repelling Charm. He's resisting..."

"Has he made any attempt to come any closer?", Snape asked. "Has he gotten close enough to see?"

"No..."

"Then I suggest you stop wasting my time over nothing, Professor. He's just some tourist or an amateur archaeologist checking out one of many ruins all over the country. He'll satisfy his curiosity and move on. If he gets close enough, then the Obliviators can take care of the problem. I have more important things that require my attention". Snape paused. "As do you. As for Mr. Pot-ter and his friends, haven't you wasted more than enough time obsessing over them?"

"I don't see how you can be so blase..."

"Over what, exactly? That Miss Granger might be seeing her old boyfriend on the side? It's hardly a pressing matter..."

"Need _I_ remind you, Professor, that Ministry decrees are not to be taken lightly".

"One that does more harm than good, I think. Forbidding Miss Granger contact with Jadin only makes matters worse, not better. If she had any reason to tell him, then you have handed it to her on a silver platter. Drop it before it goes too far. Sometimes, it's better to look the other way".

"That is quite the presumption..."

"Perhaps, but so long as it doesn't negatively impact the operation of this school, then it is no concern of mine. Good day, Professor", Snape excused himself.

_**London: Ministry of Magic**_

"What have you to report?", Wormwood asked the assembled aurors.

"So far, there doesn't appear to be anything", Lonsdale replied. "The Weston boy was doing what looked like homework, however, there was something..."

"That would be?", Thicknesse interrupted.

"I got the impression he knew I was watching".

"How could that be? You said you concealed yourself under the Disillusion Charm?"

"That's correct, and there should be no way for any muggle to see past that, but he first looked at something I didn't see clearly, and he hid it right away. Then there was the way he left his room... he didn't want to be followed. I don't know how...", he was at a loss to explain.

"I watched him leave; he did something with some other sort of device", Williamson added.

"Did you see what?"

"No sir, I couldn't get close enough. It does look suspicious, that he wouldn't send that communication from his bedroom, as if he wanted to be on that train".

"What of these other Mentors, then?"

"They all seemed to be headed for the same destination", Dawlish replied. "We lost them in the crowd, but they definitely seemed to be going to the same place at the same time. It's too much to believe it's a mere coincidence. Somehow, they know. I don't know how, but I'm certain of it".

"I also have it on good authority that Narcissa Malfoy was seen in the same area..."

"_Malfoy?!_", Thicknesse asked, incredulous.

"There is that connection: Draco and Jadin both attend the same school", Dawlish reminded.

"I thought we'd cleared that up?", Thicknesse asked.

"So did we, but now, I'm not so sure anymore. Draco, and now his mother seem to be involved somehow. Whatever this is, it goes beyond the Granger girl's defiance of the no-contact decree".

"Dawlish, Williamson, Wormwood: you had your week, and it would appear you've proven your point. There is more going on here. I suggest you waste no more time, and find out what they are up to. Be quick about it, use whatever means you think necessary".

"Perhaps we should start with Potter? I've said before he seems to know more about this than he lets on. Maybe a summons to a meeting here in the Ministry will make him more willing to talk?"

"I have been resisting that option up till now, but perhaps the time has come. Either Potter knows more than he's letting on, and it won't make any difference now. Bring him in".

"You sent for me?", the new arrival asked.

"Yes, Arthur, we need some advice from your area of expertise", Thicknesse greeted. "Do you know what this is?", he asked, as Williamson handed him Rita's hand-held.

"It's a PDA... a personal digital assistant: sort of a computer, and cell phone. Where did you get it? What of it?"

"I used a summoning charm to lift it from one of those Digimon Mentors", the auror explained. "We need to know what its owner's been up to".

"Let me see...", Arthur examined the device. He knew how to use a PDA all right. "Ummmm...", he said to himself. The contents had been encrypted. "There's nothing to tell", he claimed. "These muggle devices don't exactly work right here in the Ministry".

"We are aware of that", Thicknesse explained. "That's why I have shielded this room from the magical fields".

"I'm afraid you're too late", Arthur lied. "The data's already been corrupted", as he showed the nonsensical jumble of characters of the encrypted file. "This is useless nonsense".

"You're certain of that?", Thicknesse asked.

"I'm positive, Mr. Director, whatever data was here, it's gone now".

"Now they'll suspect..."

"Not necessarily, these devices have been known to malfunction", Arthur explained.

"Get it back", Thicknesse said with disgust. "Before it's missed"

"Right away, sir", Williamson disapparated. Under the cover of the Disillusionment Charm, he slipped it back into her book bag.

A little less than an hour later, one of the message runners announced: "Mr. Potter here to see you".

"I must protest", Harry started, "being summoned right out of class..."

"You have no basis for any protests, Mr. Potter", Thicknesse countered. "You know why you're here?"

"No, sir: actually I don't".

"Oh, but I think you do. Now, what can you tell us about Miss Granger and her visits to London?"

"I already told..."

"Not everything, I think. Mr. Williamson and Mr. Dawlish believe you were using occlumancy to hold something back", Thicknesse accused.

"No, I haven't..."

"Would you agree to answering under Veritas?", Williamson asked.

"You can't do that, not without an order from the Wizengamot".

"We won't need one if you volunteer".

"Which I'm not. This is insulting..."

"You are not in a position to be making demands here, Mr. Potter", Wormwood advised. "You aren't doing yourself - or your career - any favours".

"Professor, may be I've been rethinking that choice. You said it yourself, if I'm unwilling to betray friends then may be auror isn't the right career choice. I've been thinking you're right".

"You're leaving the program?", Wormwood asked, incredulous. He wasn't counting on this possibility.

"May be I am", Potter answered without elaboration.

"And just what brought this on?"

"I think you know: this business of spying on friends. That's not a regular procedure is it? Aurors investigating friends, family, and acquaintances. You shouldn't have asked this of me in the first place. Regardless, I followed Hermione as you asked. She wasn't anywhere near the Weston flat, and at no time did I see her with Jadin or any of his friends. I explained all this before..."

"If you wouldn't mind going over it again".

"There's nothing more to tell: Hermione apparated to the alley near her folks' home. She went directly there, stayed a couple of hours, and took the subway towards downtown..."

"She took a subway, you say?", Dawlish asked.

"That's what I said: she took the subway"

"She didn't apparate? Seems pretty strange... or suspicious... depending on how you look at it".

"I don't see why. May be she didn't want to be seen popping in out of thin air in front of muggles. Being a muggle-born, she's naturally more familiar with muggle transportation. Maybe she just likes riding the Tube... Hell, I don't know".

"Anyway, when you got downtown..."

"I lost her in the crowd".

"Then you weren't with her at all times".

"I thought I explained this before. The subway was pretty full, lots of people waiting on the platform, and I lost sight of her. It's pretty common, that, you know".

"So you can't guarantee she didn't see the Weston boy?"

"Not with absolute certainty, but I'm also certain she wasn't trying to give me the slip. She wouldn't have known I was there in the first place".

"Where did she get off?" Harry named the platform.

"That will be all... for now", Thicknesse implied a threat. "Get on back to Hogwart's. Mention this to no one".

Harry headed for the lobby to collect his wand, and take the Floo Network back to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well, what do you think?", Thicknesse asked.

"He was being truthful", Lonsdale replied.

"Was he telling the whole truth?", Thicknesse asked.

"Hard to say", Lonsdale shook his head. "Mr. Potter has a definite reticence about spying on friends. He's right about one thing: it _is _highly irregular to be involving him in any investigation of known acquaintances. Highly irregular".

"I take it you don't approve?"

"In all honesty, no I do not. I can't say I blame the boy".

"That will be all", Thicknesse adjourned the meeting.

Later that afternoon, Rita texted the others that someone had been trying to access her PDA.

_**Hogwart's**_

"Do you think it's advisable, going this weekend?", Harry asked Hermione, Ron and Neville. "I told you about how the Ministry..."

"We aren't doing anything wrong, mate", Ron objected, "why should we behave as if we were?"

"Wait until the heat's off: that's all I'm saying", Harry protested.

"We have nothing to hide, and we're not gonna start acting as if we do", Hermione pointed out. "My folks'll be expecting me".

"And Gran will be expecting me at St. Mungo's", Neville pointed out.

There would be no arguing them out of it, Harry realized. As soon as they were out of the common room, Harry donned his Cloak, and took one of his special hidden passageways out of Hogwart's, then to the Whomping Willow and the shortcut to Hogsmeade. He followed them as they disapparated for London. This time, he knew where to await their next arrival.

He quickly discovered he wasn't the only one, as he detected the presence of the Disillusionment Charm. He recognized the Mentors as they began to arrive, one at a time. Pretty soon afterwards, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and a couple of Ravenclaws came along, one-by-one. They were good: arriving as though they weren't expecting one another, not acknowledging they knew one another. The unknown presences were also on the move. There was only one way to get a message past a Fidelius Charm. He raised the Elder Wand: "Expecto Patronum!"

Neither the Mentors nor Shubumi saw it: the shimmering, silvery stag. "The aurors are coming", it said in Harry's voice. "You've been discovered".

Harry followed, already knowing the location of the office, having been here before. This time, he didn't bother trying to wait to catch an elevator. He pressed the call button, hoping no one would notice, or if they did, figured the elevator stopped on the floor by an accidental button press. Dawlish and Williamson were puzzling over their discovery of the Fidelius Charmed office of New Revelations.

"Stupify! Stupify!", they never knew what hit them.

"C'mon, Hermione!", Harry called out, "Open up!", he demanded.

"Harry?", Hermione opened the door. "Let me in. Quick! Before someone sees".

Hermione gave the password. They dragged in the unconscious aurors.

"I don't know what's going on here", Harry explained. "But whatever it is, they know. They've been digging deeper and deeper, and I figured it was just a matter of time until they followed you, discovered the Fidelius Charm. That was a dead give-away. You - all of you - need to get the hell away from here. They're gonna know magic has been done here in the city, if they don't know already".

"Where...", Neville started to ask.

"My place", Rita said. "We have enough room".

"Rita's it is then", Jadin agreed. "What about you?", Jadin asked the magical conspirators.

"We disapparate", Neville explained.

"What's going on here?", a confused Shibumi asked.

"You wanted to see wand-magic", Hermione replied, "so here's your chance at last". She turned to Harry: "What about these two?", she pointed at the still unconscious aurors.

"I've got it under control", he promised, as he reversed the Stunning Spell.

Before they could even stand: "Imperio! Imperio!", Harry cast one of the Unforgivables. Instantly, the aurors' eyes glazed over, with a distinctly vacant stare. "You saw nothing. You heard nothing. All you found was a muggle office building with nothing out of the ordinary. Understood?"

"I saw nothing", both aurors agreed.

"Harry, they're gonna know!", Hermione protested.

"Know what, exactly?", Harry asked rhetorically. "The Elder Wand dates before the time wands were required to retain memories of cast spells. All they're gonna know is that magic was cast in London. They're not gonna know exactly where, and they won't know who did it, except if we dawdle too long that is. Now where's this Rita's?"

Hermione disapparated with Harry to Rita's house. She was dubious as to how secure that would remain, as the aurors had to know where all the Mentors lived.

"Rita?", her mother asked. "Who are..."

"Everyone: my mum, Evelyn; my dad: Stanley", Rita introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance", Harry greeted. "There will be more coming along..."

"What is the explanation for this?!", Rita's father demanded.

"You know back when Renamon was still here? These are some of our mutual friends we made along the way".

"So you're Renamon's friends?", Stanley asked, as he had little else to say.

"We were all friends of Renamon's, and Dorugamon's, and Impmon's", Ron explained. We met back last spring.

"We need to set up a perimeter", Harry said to Hermione.

Rita's parents had no idea what that meant. "What is going on here?!", Stanley demanded. "Aren't you too old..."

"Mr. Knowles, the digimon didn't care about age. Dorugamon chose an eighty year old barkeep in Scotland for his partner", Ron explained.

"What are they doing out there?", Evelyn asked, as she watched Harry and Hermione casting the Muffliato and concealment charms around the borders of the property.

"That's kinda hard to explain", Neville replied. "We need to borrow your house for awhile".

"What are you? On the run from the cops?"

"Kinda, but not regular police as you understand them. It's hard to explain..."

"You have to trust them", Rita reassured. "If you trusted Renamon... if you trust me..."

"Young lady: you're _ten_ years old!"

"Mom! Dad! This is important. You trusted Renamon, didn't you?"

"Renamon never filled our house with strangers we never met... I don't appreciate your not telling..."

"I couldn't. You wouldn't've believed me even if I tried. These are good folks whom I trusted with my life, and I still do".

"So you're all... what was the word?", Evelyn asked.

"Mentors", Ron replied. "Some of us are, and they'll be joining us. Some of us had an association with Dorugamon, but not a full partnership. We worked closely with Rita and the other Mentors..."

"Renamon saved my life on more than one occasion", Neville added. "She and Rita saved _al__l_ our lives directly or indirectly. Why would we repay that kindness by doing harm to you now?"

"Just a couple of hours: that's all we ask", Luna Lovegood pleaded.

"Young lady: when this is over, you're gonna have _a lot_ of explaining to do, and you'd better make it good", Rita's father threatened.

The Mentors arrived by more conventional means. More hasty introductions, more complaints from Rita's parents over these unexpected "guests".

"So what's the plan?", Luna asked.

"Get on back to Hogwart's", Harry told them. "Act like nothing's happened. You went to Hogsmeade, had some butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, took in Madam Puddifoot's, saw the sights, bought some goodies at Honeyduke's, whatever. I'll take care of cleaning up your messes here in London, and join you later..."

"Glad to have you back on our side", Ron said.

"I _never_ left your side", Harry objected. "I know it might have looked that way, but I guess it's time to take Hagrid's advice and consider a change of careers. I don't think I have much choice now, do I?"

"Where's Draco and Narcissa? Didn't they come?", Neville asked.

"They were going to reverse that Fidelius Charm, and get on back to their cottage".

"_Pssst!_ Harry", Luna called out. "What do you make of them?", she asked.

Harry and the others gathered at the picture window.

"Never seen 'em before, but they sure do wreak of Ministry", Ron added.

"Sure the hell do", referring to the two strangely dressed gentlemen walking up and down the street. "If they sense the charms...", Neville agreed

"They won't", Hermione reassured. "We've had a lot of practice. They won't suspect a thing".

Rita's parents could only look on, wondering what in the hell their unexpected guests were talking about.

"Just sit tight until they lose interest".

"So, ummmm, what's your interest?", Evelyn Knowles asked Shibumi.

"We're working on something that, if it works out, will bring the digimon back".

"I thought they were gone for good. Wasn't there some sort of falling out? Some troubles in the Digital World?"

"It was politics, for sure, but all of it is on our end, not in the Digital World. It involves Harry Potter and his friends... and what they really are". Evelyn looked over at Harry and his friends - the ones who appeared so suddenly, unexpectedly, and well ahead of the other Mentors.

"What, exactly, are they?", she asked with a good deal of trepidation.

"That's rather hard to explain".

"What do we do now?", the other Mentors asked Jadin.

"Nothing. We do nothing", he replied. "We go our separate ways, lay low for awhile, and then go about our business like none of this happened. Just remember to stay alert, and make sure these aurors aren't dogging your trails. Let Hermione take care of what they specialize in, and we'll do the same. The last thing you want to be doing is acting guilty. That'll attract aurors like a ripe pile of horseshit attracts flies. We meet back at New Revelations later in the week; I never liked the idea of that Fidelius Charm in the first place".

"Looks like they're gone", Harry announced. "Apparate straight to Hogsmeade. I'll catch up to you later".

"We'd best be getting along", Jadin told the other Mentors.

"What're they on about?", Stanley asked, as the magi headed into the adjoining room to disapparate with flashes of light and bangs.

"Catch up with you later", Jadin told Hermione with a kiss.

"Sure thing", she said just before she disappeared.

"What the...", Stanley began.

"Sorry to have to do this", Harry explained as he raised the Elder Wand. "Obliviate!"

"Rita", her dad asked, "I wasn't expecting you back so soon". "Cheryl's birthday party was a real drag", Rita explained. "So we all left early". "Sorry you didn't have a good time", her mom commiserated.


End file.
